Weekend at Blaine's
by CatCompanion09
Summary: Dinner with Blaine has turned into a weekend in Blaine's empty house. Strong M for quite a bit of boy on boy action, and Chapter 3 onward may be kinky. There's a shitload of Klaine smut and not much plot. Yay. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Ehm, okay, so this is my first attempt at any semblance of a plot, and even that is pretty much centered around my need to write Klaine smut. So, if you don't like boyxboy action, don't read any of my fics, 'cause I'm pretty much incapable of writing anything rated below M or involving straight sex. Chapter 1 is just fluff and setting up the story, but the rest of the fic is essentially gonna be hardcore porn, with kinkiness starting in Chapter 3. Suggestions are always appreciated, and if I can't fit it into a current fic, I'll come up with an excuse to write another and include that kink. So, yeah, enjoy, and reviews/suggestions are always appreciated. Oh yeah, and I don't own anything mentioned in this fanfic, Glee, or any characters from the show. I would not mind owning Darren Criss, though.**

* * *

><p>Kurt checked himself in the mirror one more time, and brushed back a hair only he could see. An invisible wrinkle was smoothed out in his shirt, and he double-checked that his jeans were tight enough. <em>Gaga, I hope Blaine likes this. These jeans aren't exactly comfortable...<em> He brushed off some microscopic piece of dust, and mentally went over his plans. Blaine was picking him up at 7, exactly 32 minutes and 16... 15... 14 seconds from that moment. He would be watching TV in the living room, assuming Finn wasn't playing Halo. If he was, Kurt would be rereading the latest Vogue magazine (for the third time) in his room. Burt or Finn would probably answer the door, and then call for Kurt-_Gaga, I'm overthinking this._ Kurt double-checked that he knew what he felt he should. Blaine's... favorite color? Yellow. Favorite food? Sushi. He loves guava juice_- I still don't know what that is..._ the pale-skinned boy thought. He brushed his hair, not from necessity, but for something to do, and walked to the living room. He checked his watch. 6:35. His worrying wasted 7 minutes. Careful not to wrinkle his outfit (not an easy task), he sat down on the sofa and flipped on the TV.

"Hey, Kurt. You ready so early? You've got like 20 minutes before Blaine's gonna be here." Kurt turned around as he heard Finn's voice drift from the doorway.

"Weren't you ready five minutes after you were supposed to leave to pick up Rachel last Friday?"

"Shhh..."

Kurt smirked as he looked to see what was on. Not much... he settled for the end of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Thank Gaga for ABC Family.

Twenty minutes later, Kurt heard the doorbell ring and he swore his heart stopped. As expected, Burt opened the door and saw a rather short, very proper boy of seventeen standing on the doorstep.

"Hi, Blaine. Lemme go get Kurt." Blaine nodded and patiently stood outside.

"Hey, Kurt, Blaine's here." Kurt flipped off the movie- there were just credits left, anyway, and tried to slow his heart back down to a safe rate as he walked to the door.

The shorter boy was wearing a simple gray-green V-neck t-shirt under a leather jacket. It wasn't fancy, but it looked great. Kurt's eyes glanced downward at Blaine's skinny jeans (not nearly as tight as Kurt's), and black Converse. Again, simple but perfect. Glasz eyes met hazel, and Kurt could see Blaine's hair was, for once, free from gel.

"Hey, Kurt. You look great."

Kurt smiled softly. "You look amazing too, Blaine. We should probably go, I'm hungry."

Blaine laughed softly, and Kurt's heart skipped a beat. "Now that you mention it, food does sound really nice right now. Let's go."

Blaine waited for Kurt to close and lock the door. Carol and Burt were going out later and Finn had a date with Quinn in half an hour; the house would be empty when Kurt got home. The two boys walked together towards Blaine's car, hand in hand. Kurt could feel electricity surging up his arm. He was holding hands with the boy he loved. He looked up at the stars. Thousands of pinpricks of light shone down on the lovers, and a full moon bathed them in a silvery glow. The light turned Kurt's eyes a light silver, and Blaine's were shining golden brown. They stood like that, holding hands, looking into each other's eyes, for just a moment. Blaine opened the door for Kurt- _Always the gentleman-_ he thought as he climbed into the car and looked around. It was nice, but nothing too expensive. He assumed Blaine had refused his parents' money and instead worked summers to pay for his own. The driver's side door opened, and in an instant Blaine was next to Kurt, the shorter boy's hand covering the perfectly manicured one.

Blaine turned on the radio, and hunted for a station he knew the younger boy would like. Eventually he found one, and they started talking. Nothing important, just the usual lighthearted topics they both loved.

Fifteen minutes later, they were at Breadstix. "You know, the only time I've been here was when we sang Silly Love Songs. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, I was still a little upset because you sang to Jeremiah. I figured we had no chance, but look where we are now."

Blaine let out another small laugh. "You're never going to let me forget that, are you?"

"Nope."

"That's what I figured. Let's go."

They ate slowly, enjoying the time they were able to spend together. Their conversation ranged from Lady Gaga's latest outfit to who they think will win American Idol to Blaine trying to explain why Harry Potter is so incredible to a very unimpressed Kurt.

"So, you're saying guys running around, waving sticks and shouting in Latin are incredible?"

"Well, when you put it that way I sound crazy. But I'm obsessed with how hot Tom Felton is-"

"Wait, who is that?"

"He plays Draco Malfoy, one of the most pathetic characters ever invented."

"And he's hot because..."

Blaine sighed and pulled out his wallet. He unfolded a picture of Tom Felton leaning against a motorcycle.

"I see your point, but isn't keeping a picture of him in your wallet a bit stalkerish?"

"Touché."

"You know that means 'touched', right?"

"Right..." Blaine looked defeated, and a light blush spread through his cheeks.

They finished their dinner and paid, Blaine flashing one of his charming smiles at the waitress.

"What was that?" Kurt asked as soon as she had left.

"What, I'm not allowed to smile?"

"You were SO flirting with her."

"Thanks to a certain Rachel Berry, I know I'm gay. You don't need to worry."

"But our waitress doesn't know that."

"Good point." They left and returned to the car.

Blaine remembered something and started to speak. "Hey, so, my parents are out of town until Tuesday. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to stay for a night or two at my place. I mean, if it's all right with your parents of course."

"I would love to, but I'll check with my dad first. I'm sure Carole won't mind, but I don't know about him."

He scrolled through his contacts until he found his dad and called his cell phone.

"Hey, Kurt. What's the occasion?"

"Blaine was wondering if I could stay for a night or two at his place. His parents are fine with it if that's what you're concerned about. His mom wants to meet me and his father is out of town for work, so there won't be any problem."

"As long as you two don't share a bed, I'm fine with it. Thanks for letting me know, and I take it you'll be back by Sunday afternoon?"

"Yeah. I'll call tomorrow morning and again when I leave on Sunday."

"Alright, Kurt. And if anything does happen... well, I gave you this talk a while ago. Use protection, 'kay?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, and tried to make the expression show through his voice. "Those pamphlets have permanently scarred me, Dad. I do NOT need to be reminded."

"Just making sure."

"Alright. Love you, Dad. Tell Carole I say hi."

"I will, love you too. Bye."

"Bye." Kurt pressed the little red button and turned back to Blaine.

"Can we stop by my house? I need to get some clothes, my moisturizing stuff, and a few other things."

"Okay, Kurt. Do you really need your moisturizing stuff? It's two nights, and your skin is flawless anyway."  
>"Yes, I do. Perfect skin doesn't take care of itself, Blaine. I can't afford to miss two nights. One, maybe, but never two."<p>

Blaine sighed in defeat as they pulled into Kurt's driveway. They got out and their hands were interlocked in an instant. Kurt fumbled with the keys and eventually opened the door, running upstairs to grab everything he would need for the next two nights. He didn't pay much attention to what clothes he had grabbed, figuring he could wear Blaine's clothes if he absolutely had to._ Wearing BLAINE'S CLOTHES. That would be heaven. I might just have to "forget" pajamas._ Hastily, he stuffed the various articles of designer clothing into his duffle bag, and grabbed about half of his moisturizers as well as shampoo and conditioner before racing back to Blaine.

"You're... eager." Blaine commented as he saw Kurt, out of breath, hair disheveled from running.

Kurt replied by racing out the door and jumping into Blaine's car. His bag was tossed carelessly into the backseat and it was a minute before Blaine joined him.

"You forgot to lock the door." he pointed out as Kurt madly fixed his hair.

"Dad and Carole will be home soon, they said they'd be back by ten."

"Half an hour. You're sure it's fine?"

"Absolutely. There isn't a high crime rate in Lima and we're not nearly rich enough to be a target."

"Alright, then." Blaine started the car and carefully backed out of the Hummel-Hudson driveway.

They plugged in the shorter boy's iPod- Kurt was somewhat ashamed of some of the artists he had on his own- and set it to shuffle. The first song was Strut by Adam Lambert.

Kurt blushed lightly. _Awkward... _he thought, hurriedly skipping the song and smiling when he heard Bad Romance begin to play.

"We did this in Glee a while back. I was the only guy singing... the others did a Kiss song because they were so opposed to Gaga. I still think they should have tried it. It was fun."

"I'm not sure you want Finn attempting to dance after what happened to Rachel's nose."

"Right. I didn't think of that." He shuddered at how hard it was to convince Rachel not to get a nose job.

They sang along until the end of the song, and Blaine blushed slightly when Fever by Adam Lambert began to play.

"Uhm, Blaine? Why is there so much Adam Lambert on here?" Kurt asked, scrolling through Blaine's song list.

"I'd... rather not say."

"I'm assuming you're completely in love with him."

"Not exactly. I mean, he's supermegafoxyawesomehot and all, but he's a great artist and I really look up to him."

"Okay, just making sure you aren't obsessed."

"Ehm... thank you?"

Kurt smiled at Blaine's struggle to find an acceptable response. Neither was sure exactly how, but somehow Kurt and Blaine had intertwined fingers and Kurt just wanted to kiss Blaine but he knew it would be a stupid reason for a car crash. So he settled for holding hands and singing along to Blaine's iPod until they arrived at Blaine's house- well, to Kurt it was like a mansion.

"This place is... absolutely incredible. That's the only way to describe it." Kurt took in the perfect landscaping, the carefully painted exterior, the sheer size of the house.

"Glad you approve." Blaine looked up at the navy sky, littered with trillions of tiny flecks of light. The moonlight gave Kurt an angelic glow, gave his eyes a silvery tint and made him look like some sort of god.

Kurt smiled as he saw how the moonlight made Blaine's eyes shine a golden brown. They were stunning. Absolutely stunning. Before he could stop himself, he voiced his thoughts. "You're beautiful."

"You're perfect."

"I will not let this turn into a cheesy compliment war."

Blaine sighed. "I wish you would. It would take forever for me to run out of compliments."

"This is too cheesy, even for me. Let's go inside, I really wanna see your house." Kurt pulled on Blaine's hand, racing to the door, and watched as the shorter boy fumbled with his keys. After a minute of awkward key-fumbling, Blaine had successfully opened the door and followed Kurt in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really need to stop writing Darren instead of Blaine. It's very, very confusing. Well, I'm gonna stop here 'cause it's over 2000 words and I was planning on having this posted over two weeks ago. Stupid life, always getting in the way. Reviews make me warm and fuzzy and encourage me to write faster. And I promise, smut in the next chapter and everything else, with kinkiness starting in chapter 3 (and I really need suggestions because I don't have a clue what kind of things you guys wanna read) <strong>

**Love you all! XOXO - CatCompanion09 **


	2. Chapter 2

AN: It's finally here. After a long week of finals (yuck, but I got an A on my English so I think all this fanfic writing has paid off) and random distractions, we finally have lovely smut. I didn't get to any kinkiness (this is 2700 words as is, definitely the longest thing I've ever written) but that's definitely coming next chapter. I have some ideas but suggestions are always appreciated! Let's see, we've got dom!Kurt, but he's still bottoming because I can't really imagine him topping as easily, and this is pretty much pure smut. I'm letting this fic write itself with the help of my iPod that pretty much consists of Adam Lambert and Darren Criss, so I can promise smut in every chapter for the remainder of this fic. Um, I don't own Glee because this would be happening in every episode if I did and Darren would probably start to get annoyed by me, but I'm sure Chris wouldn't mind ;) Anyway, onto Chapter 2!

* * *

><p>As soon as Blaine had shut the door, he found himself pressed up against it, the warmth pressing into his chest sharply contrasting from the coldness of the door his back was pressed into. He hadn't even had time to take a breath before Kurt's lips met his and he couldn't believe this had happened. Blaine could feel how desperate, how full of want and need and lust Kurt's kiss was. And it was fucking amazing. He returned the kiss with as much passion as he possibly could, and he smirked just a little when he felt Kurt moan into the kiss. The pale boy pulled his lips from Blaine's, and the shorter boy pouted from the loss. Kurt wasn't done, though. Soon Blaine felt lips against his jaw, and when they passed over his pulse point, the olive-skinned boy couldn't stop the moan that passed between his parted lips. He felt Kurt smirk into his neck, and soon Kurt was biting and sucking at that one patch of skin and <em>fuck<em> that felt good.

"Kurt... god, Kurt," was all Blaine could say or think as Kurt worked at making a hickey that would mark Blaine as his, and at that moment Blaine really didn't care that the Dalton uniform wasn't going to cover the bruise that was already forming.

Kurt looked at his handiwork, and, satisfied with the shade of purple he had turned Blaine's olive skin, he brought his lips up to Blaine's and felt the warm, soft lips meet his, matching exactly how much passion he put into the kiss. He ran his tongue along Blaine's lower lip, and vaguely remembered drunk Rachel and her comment on how awesome Blaine's face tastes. _She was right_, he thought, and soon Blaine's mouth was open and their tongues were wrestling and Kurt must have won because Blaine's tongue had stilled and Kurt could taste coffee and Red Vines (he still didn't get why Blaine liked them so much), and then something that could only be described as Blaine. It was musky, salty, yet kind of sweet. And it tasted awesome. He explored every inch of Blaine's mouth, trying to get as much of that taste as he possibly could. Kurt pulled away once more, and smiled softly as Blaine whimpered from the loss.

"That was... unexpected." Blaine tried to catch his breath, but having Kurt there did nothing to help.

"Yeah, but judging by the noises you were making, you thoroughly enjoyed that."

Blaine glanced down and blushed. He was hard from that kiss. _If I'm hard from that, how will I be able to- no, Kurt's a baby penguin. No way he'd want to go that far right now. Unless..._

"Kurt, can I ask you something?"

Kurt's smirk changed into a frown of confusion. "Of course you can, you know I won't be mad."

"Um, have you been waiting for me to make the first move? Because I've been waiting for you. I didn't want to push you so I figured I'd let you set the pace. But that can change if you want."

"I didn't want to ruin the relationship by going too fast, so I've been waiting for you. I just couldn't take our relationship being at a standstill any more. That's why I was so intense before. I wanted you so badly, you have absolutely _no idea_ what you do to me, Blaine. I'm ready to go further. Really, I am."

"Kurt, are you sure? Because you don't have to. I can wait. But if you want me to set the pace, I need to know how far you're willing to go."

"Um, I'm not really sure, but we can use a safeword in case one of us isn't ready for a step. Stop will still mean stop but in emergencies... how about... Armani?"

Blaine smiled at Kurt's ability to incorporate fashion into just about everything. "Armani's perfect, babe."

In that instant, Kurt decided he _really_ liked being called babe. "Armani it is, though I don't think I'll ever be able to look at that brand in quite the same way ever again."

Blaine captured Kurt's lips in a fiery kiss, showing all the passion he was too afraid to reveal just one hour earlier. He ran his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip, and Kurt hadn't even realized he'd opened his lips before he felt Blaine's tongue in his mouth and all attempts at thinking were replaced with Blaine's name and various curses.

Soon Blaine's mouth was on Kurt's neck and Kurt couldn't breathe because holy crap it felt so fucking _good_. "Blaine, fu-ah!" Kurt cried out as Blaine trailed bites down Kurt's jawline, biting hard as he reached the taller boy's pulse point. He sucked, leaving a hickey that was almost identical to the one Kurt had left earlier.

"We should- we should go to my bedroom." All Kurt could manage as a response was a nod. He didn't trust his vocal chords to do anything more complex than moan.

Their lips crashed together once more, neither sure who initiated the kiss, and Blaine tried to lead the way as Kurt refused to detach his lips from Blaine's. They knocked over a vase and managed to run into the doorframe when they finally reached Blaine's room. Once the door had closed, Blaine found himself pressed up against it, with very soft lips kissing, biting, sucking at his neck.

"Kurt, do you ha-god, Kurt. What's with the doors?" Blaine managed to squeeze out, moaning when Kurt decided to bite down on his partially exposed collarbone.

"You're higher up, which means I can reach you much more easily." Blaine missed a couple words when he realized just how good Kurt talking against his skin felt. He looked down, and only one thought crossed his mind.

"Kurt- too many clothes- god, Kurt, I love you." Kurt smirked and relaxed the pressure keeping Blaine against the wall. The curly-haired boy took a moment to find his footing, but before he could move, his shirt was off and Kurt's was almost there.

Kurt ripped off the last articles of clothing covering his torso, and took a second to admire Blaine, the trails of dark hair coating his chest, the faint six-pack that made Kurt's cock twitch, the V that dipped down into his pants, which were starting to form a tent. The taller boy let out a soft moan, and half-spoke, half-whispered, "You're perfect."

Blaine wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it sure as hell wasn't what he saw in front of him. Kurt's chest was creamy white, skin stretched over toned muscles. His abs were even fainter than Blaine's, but it was just so breathtaking, and Blaine couldn't believe that this was _his_. His to touch, and see, and nobody else's. "God, Kurt, you're so beautiful."

Kurt's eyes met Blaine's, hope shining through the blue and green and gray that mixed together to form an indescribable color. "Y-you really think so?"

"Absolutely. I can't imagine anyone telling you otherwise, and I can't believe how lucky I am to be with you right now." The realization that people could cause Kurt to doubt his beauty sent daggers through Blaine's heart. The dark-haired boy pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips, which responded instantly. They kissed until their lungs burned from the need to breathe, and pulled apart, gasping for air.

Kurt's eyes traced the contours of Blaine's shirtless body, and before his brain could stop him, Kurt was on top of Blaine, hands memorizing every inch of tanned skin, lips crashing back into lips with primal need that Kurt didn't know he was capable of feeling. Long fingers grazed Blaine's nipples, and the shorter boy bucked involuntarily, his arousal meeting Kurt's. Both let out a loud, harsh moan and ground their cocks together, desperately craving friction, anything to give them relief. Again, the thought that there were far too many layers between them crossed their minds, and Blaine's hands traveled to Kurt's jeans, unbuttoning them and peeling them off his boyfriend's legs. He arched into Kurt (earning a rather loud moan) and Kurt ripped the tight jeans away from their owner. His hips pressed down into Blaine's and both boys' vision blurred from the pleasure and the fact that there was essentially nothing between them. Both had the same thought at the same time and thumbs were hooked into waistbands and before they had time to think about whether they should really be doing this, boxers were flung carelessly off the bed and they were grinding into each other with no barriers. Precum dripped from both heads and the pleasure when cock met aching cock was too much and not enough at the same time. Before long, Kurt moved from Blaine's mouth to trail sloppy kisses down his neck, pausing to nip again at his collarbone, and continued with the kisses down his chest, veering off to the side to tease Blaine's nipple, just for a second, before returning to his path. He felt the hair getting thicker as he neared Blaine's arousal, and stopped to glance at it. His heart raced as he saw just how big Blaine was. He was quite a bit bigger than Kurt, and that really was saying something. Just from what the pamphlets said, Kurt was larger than average by quite a bit. To be honest, it kind of intimidated the pale boy, simply because he knew he would end up with that in him at some point. Yes, he knew exactly what was going to happen, and yes, he was perfectly fine with it. And yes, he had already given thought to who would top. His mouth was situated directly above Blaine, and he was so very close to the older boy's cock, yet he didn't touch it. It seemed he did everything but touch it. He moved his head around it, letting his nose graze the surrounding skin, yet was very careful to avoid the pulsating length he knew would be Blaine's undoing. He moved back, until the head

"God, Kurt..." Blaine whimpered, and Kurt could feel his cock, which had been hard far longer than could be comfortable, twitch from the desperation in the olive-skinned boy's voice.

Then Kurt had an idea. "Tell me what you want, Blaine."

"Kurt... need... you..." The feel of Kurt's hot breath against the head of his cock was almost too much, and any attempts at forming words were thrown out the window.

"You have me. Be more specific." Kurt had to bite the inside of his cheek to focus on something other than his own desperation, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. His cock throbbed painfully, and he had to bite his lip to stifle a moan, which added to his arousal even more, if that was possible.

Blaine's mouth seemed to be more capable of coherency than his brain at that moment. "God, Kurt, I need you to suck me."

Kurt couldn't resist any more, and pressed his tongue to the rock-hard cock sitting in front of him. The harsh groan that Kurt somehow knew was his name sounded more like "Kuaaffuungh."

Kurt smirked, the power he had over Blaine boosting his confidence. He was a tease- Blaine's moan when he simply touched the boy's dick was proof of the effect it had on him, but he wasn't cruel. He kissed the head of Blaine's arousal, and took it into his mouth, as far as he could. Blaine, unable to stop himself, bucked up, but Kurt didn't choke. He had no gag reflex. Another idea crept into Kurt's brain. He pulled off of Blaine's dick (the older boy may or may not have whimpered from the loss) and looked into his eyes.

"Blaine, with this new discovery that I have zero gag reflex, I want you to fuck my mouth." His voice was level, as easy as if he was asking if Blaine knew what the French homework was.

All Blaine could do was nod, and his vision faded to white for a moment as his dick was surrounded by the wet heat of Kurt's mouth. Tentatively, he began to thrust, shallowly at first, then gained confidence at the amazing feeling. He vaguely wondered why people didn't just do this all day. Soon his thrusts were furious and he could feel the tightening in his stomach that signaled release.

"Kurt- close," was all he could say, but Kurt pulled off of his dick with something even better in mind. And he wasn't quite ready for Blaine to come yet.

"Babe, I want you to fuck me." The request startled Blaine, and he looked at Kurt.

"Do- are you sure- if you want to, I can bottom. I don't ne-" He was cut off by a pair of lips moving confidently against his own.

"Blaine, I'm sure. And I want to bottom, just to see what it's like."

"It-it'll hurt. Still sure?"

"Just fuck me. But, erm, I think you want to prep me first." Kurt winced at what it might feel like without stretching. He saw a question about to form, and answered it with a nod toward the nightstand.

Blaine scrambled for a condom and some lube, and squeezed the cool liquid onto his fingers. He motioned for Kurt to spread his legs, and the porcelain-skinned boy did, almost shaking with anticipation. Blaine circled around Kurt's hole before finally inching a single finger in.

Kurt's vision swam and he instinctively clenched around Blaine's finger, but forced himself to relax when the pain only intensified. Slowly, the pain faded to a bearable level and Kurt nodded, almost imperceptibly, giving permission for Blaine to continue. The paler boy felt a pressure and suddenly burning pain shot up his back as Blaine pushed in a second finger. He froze, and when Kurt began to relax, he scissored and wiggled his fingers, stretching Kurt as much as possible before crooking his fingers just right, causing the younger one to cry out from the sudden burst of pleasure.

"OHFUCKBLAINERIGHTTHERE!" was all Kurt was able to say as an intense wave of pleasure destroyed all ability to form thoughts that didn't consist of Blaine's name and choice swears.

"Right... here?" On the second word, Blaine crooked his fingers again, hitting Kurt's prostate at the perfect angle. Kurt screamed out Blaine's name, along with several swears Blaine couldn't understand, probably because they were in French, and ground his hips down onto Blaine's fingers, desperate for more.

The feel of Kurt's tight hole and hearing him come undone at his touch was too much for Blaine. He pulled out his fingers and wasted no time in rolling on a condom. He slicked up his cock in record time and positioned himself at Kurt's entrance. The tight, hot hole engulfed the head of his cock and god, all Blaine wanted to do was shove the rest in and just pound Kurt so hard he wouldn't be able to walk for a week, but he somehow knew he couldn't do that to him- it would break the boy. Slowly, gently, he pushed in, stopping to let Kurt adjust whenever he felt the smaller boy clench around him. By the time he was all the way in Kurt, white spots were dancing across his vision and he let a loud moan slip.

"God, Kurt, you're so fucking _tight_..." Blaine was amazed he could form a complete sentence with this kind of pleasure pulsating through him. Carefully, he pulled out until just the head of his cock was in Kurt, and moaned softly when Kurt clenched around it. He thrust in again, and the younger boy met his thrust. They found a rhythm and, with a slight angle adjustment from Blaine, Kurt cried out when Blaine found his prostate.

"FUCK! Ah, Blaine, holy shit, Blaine," Kurt moaned, chanting Blaine's name like it would save his life. "So close, Blaine, I'm co-HOLYSHITBLAINE!"

Blaine breathed in sharply as he felt Kurt contract around him, and suddenly there was hot, sticky cum all over their stomach, and the fact that he was the one that had done this to Kurt was enough to send Blaine falling over the edge. Pleasure seemed to be flowing through his veins instead of blood, and he nearly blacked out from the overload. When he came down from his high, he gently pulled out of a half-conscious Kurt, and soon they were on their sides, Kurt pressed up against Blaine's muscular chest, and then Blaine was fast ! Lovely smut!

* * *

><p>YAY! Lovely smut! Now I can eat those cookies I promised myself for finishing this chapter! Yay for Double Stuf Oreos 3<p>

Anyway, reviews are appreciated, and thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you guys are awesome! I didn't expect such a great response and it gives me warm fuzzies that usually only Darren can. I'm always open to suggestions, and even if I'm too overwhelmed with reviews to reply to yours, know that I read it and really do appreciate that people actually bothered to read this shit I spewed out at all hours of the night. Thank you all.

Love you all, I really do. 3 -CatCompanion09


	3. Author's Excuse for Not Updating

**Okay, I'm sorry I wasn't able to update, and I believe an explanation is in order. I had promised those who reviewed a chapter by last Sunday, but I got hit by a HUGE writer's block that I'm struggling through. I'm scrapping the kinkiness and just writing a plain smut scene to try and break through for the next chapter. I'm SO sorry about that, but it happens, and I'm sorry to disappoint, so here's what's new in my life:**

**1. We're out of Double Stuf Oreos. This is a problem.**

**2. I started a summer art course at my high school, and my teacher, as well as the vast majority of my class, LOVES glee. Oh yeah, the class is 5 hours long and we listen to glee songs the entire time. Except when I listen to my iPod instead.  
><strong>

**3. I made a new friend and we're so much alike it's scary. We both 3 AVPM, agree that Joe Walker is supermegafoxyawesomehot, and love nerdy stuff like Star Wars and Harry Potter.**

**4. I bought Portal 2. I have yet to put down the controller, which isn't helping my problem with writing for long periods of time.  
><strong>

**5. I got Adam Lambert's Glam Nation Live album for my iPod (FINALLY) and watched all the videos through, in order. Yay, Indiana, I live next to you guys :)**

**6. Because the summer bus stops are different than during the school year, I walk over half a mile each way just to get to the bus for my art class. And yesterday it was 95 F out. And this morning I saw my friend's dad. It was awkward.  
><strong>

**7. I met people that actually KNOW WHO DARREN CRISS IS! I'm so proud of them!  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading my really long explanation of why I haven't updated. I'm starting the chapter again and going a little slower, just to make it realistic. And to give you guys time to suggest kinks. Thanks to BiscuitSings for actually suggesting something, and I promise, I'll try my best to incorporate bondage SOMEWHERE in the story. Now that I tried writing it, the next chapter won't be quite right, but I guess I can give you the only part I'm keeping :)**

_Kurt's eyes fluttered open, and it took a moment for him to remember why he was naked in the same bed with an equally naked Blaine. _This must be what Dad was talking about... last night meant something to me, and I think it did to Blaine_. He pressed back closer to the older, yet slightly shorter, boy, and let himself drift back into a light sleep. The warmth surrounding him was comforting, and the fact that it was Blaine made it just that much better._

_Blaine felt Kurt shift against his chest, and smiled. He was content to just be there, with a beautiful boy in his arms, breathing in the delicious scent of strawberries and something that was just... Kurt. The events of last night played back in his head, and he didn't regret anything. He was happy his first time was with Kurt instead of some random guy. It meant something, really meant something this time, even though someone looking in from the outside probably wouldn't see that. All they would see is two gay guys having sex; they wouldn't see that it meant everything to the two boys. Everything, and then some._

_Finally, Kurt pulled away from Blaine, and walked over to the kitchen, not even bothering to put on some clothes. Blaine had mentioned the neighbors were on some vacation somewhere, conveniently enough. Eventually, he was able to figure out the coffee machine and started it. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist, and leaned back into a warm, comforting body._

**That's all I'm keeping, if you have any suggestions, I'm open to them, considering it'll be a while before I get around to writing the rest 'cause I'm lazy. Oh, and I'm working on a super-dark oneshot that I really need to get out of my head before I can write something as light and smutty as this.**

PS: The dark oneshot was originally gonna be a light, happy Klaine shower smut oneshot but there ended up being absolutely no trace of smut in it. That shows you how badly I need to get the darkness out of my head.

**Love you guys, and PLEASE SUGGEST KINKS BECAUSE I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT TO WRITE ONCE I CLEAR MY HEAD OF DARKNESS!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: YAY! After many struggles with writer's block and my terribly short attention span, it's UP! It's short and, in my opinion, not my best writing, but I try. I PROMISE, next chapter will be better. And kinkier. And involve full-on sexytimes. But, here you are. Chapter 3.**

Kurt's eyes fluttered open, and it took a moment for him to remember why he was naked in the same bed with an equally naked Blaine. _This must be what Dad was talking about... last night meant something to me, and I think it did to Blaine._ He pressed back closer to the older, yet slightly shorter, boy, and let himself drift back into a light sleep. The warmth surrounding him was comforting, and the fact that it was Blaine made it just that much better.

Blaine felt Kurt shift against his chest, and smiled. He was content to just be there, with a beautiful boy in his arms, breathing in the delicious scent of strawberries and something that was just... Kurt. The events of last night played back in his head, and he didn't regret anything. He was happy his first time was with Kurt instead of some random guy. It meant something, really meant something this time, even though someone looking in from the outside probably wouldn't see that. All they would see is two gay guys having sex; they wouldn't see that it meant everything to the two boys. Everything, and then some.

Finally, Kurt pulled away from Blaine, and walked over to the kitchen, not even bothering to put on some clothes. Blaine had mentioned the neighbors were on some vacation somewhere, conveniently enough. Eventually, he was able to figure out the coffee machine and started it. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist, and leaned back into a warm, comforting body.

"Morning, Blaine. Coffee should be ready in... okay I have no idea when because I barely figured out how to start it."

"Well, it'll be a while. What should we do?"

Kurt's mind was flooded with images that he would never admit to having thought of. Particularly not to Blaine. "I was kind of hoping for a round two, unless you don't wa-" Kurt was cut off by Blaine's lips. That was becoming a regular occurrence, and honestly, Kurt didn't mind.

"Do you think we could try something different?" Kurt's eyes sparked at all the different things they could be doing without even leaving the kitchen.

"Different like... what?" Kurt pushed, anxious to know what ideas Blaine had for that morning.  
>Blaine wasn't about to give anything away. Not yet. "Nope, not telling. I'm sure you'll like it, though." His voice had taken on the rough quality it had when he was turned on, and it sent a shiver down Kurt's spine. Sure, Kurt was dominant last night, but he did have fantasies of Blaine being in charge. Not that he was about to tell him that, not yet.<p>

Kurt watched as Blaine calmly walked over to the refrigerator._ Whipped cream and chocolate sauce? Oh fuck, that's hot._ He stifled a moan when he saw that along with the chocolate and whipped cream, Blaine had taken out cherries and even some ice cream. Dear Gaga, Blaine was going to be the death of him. His eyes detached themselves from what the older boy was taking out, and instead settled on Blaine himself. Blaine's muscular arms flexed as he closed the refrigerator and freezer, and when he turned around Kurt couldn't keep his eyes off his abs. They were clearly visible, but in a way that looked natural. And it was incredibly hot. Kurt closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing, and when he opened them, Blaine wasn't there. He looked around cautiously, and felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Ready to become a Kurt sundae?" Blaine murmured into his ear before nipping the earlobe gently. Kurt stifled a moan and nodded furiously, unable to do anything else, he was so turned on. Blaine unwrapped his arms from around the taller boy, and reached for an ice cream scoop. "Lie down on the floor." Blaine's voice was strong, and Kurt was on the floor in an instant.

Kurt closed his eyes, trying to regain some level of coherency, but that was all thrown to hell as he felt something icy and slightly sticky being spread on his chest. It felt good in a strange way, and Kurt desperately wanted more. Soon, he was topped with whipped cream and had chocolate drizzled over him. Blaine finished with a cherry on each nipple and sat back to admire his work.

"You look absolutely delicious." Blaine licked his lips, dying to just lick it all off of Kurt that second. The pale boy, eyes still closed, smiled, and finally Blaine leaned in. He started directly between the two cherries, and he licked a path to the right one. The ice cream tasted more like Kurt than its original flavor, but Blaine wasn't complaining. Kurt tasted just as delicious as he looked.

Kurt's eyes were still clamped shut as Blaine licked the ice cream off his chest. The heat of Blaine's tongue sharply contrasted the icy cold of the slowly melting ice cream. When he felt Blaine eat the cherry off his nipple and then swirl his tongue around it, Kurt let out a harsh moan and shuddered as a wave of pleasure caused him to lose all thoughts. He felt Blaine smirk against his skin, and then Blaine bit his nipple lightly and he practically screamed Blaine's name. Blaine licked it once more and licked a path back across Kurt's chest to the other nipple. He ate the other cherry and enjoyed Kurt's moans as he started sucking on his nipple.

Blaine licked down his chest through the partially melted ice cream, the piles of whipped cream, the drizzle of chocolate sauce. Whenever Blaine passed over a sensitive patch, Kurt would moan or whine or make some sort of noise. With each trail he licked through the Kurt sundae, he dipped down just a bit lower, but never low enough for Kurt. Soon, Kurt's skin was clean and Blaine sat back up. Kurt whined from the loss; Blaine's tongue just felt so damn awesome. Before he could regain coherency, Blaine's lips were pressed against his and Kurt could taste ice cream and all the topping Blaine had put on him. Blaine pinned his shoulders to the floor and straddled him, letting their aching cocks brush against each other. They both moaned loudly into the kiss, and Kurt bucked underneath the older boy, craving more friction. Then Blaine's lips weren't on Kurt's. He whimpered from the loss before he felt Blaine pressing hot, wet kisses down his jaw, biting once at his pulse point. The kisses trailed down Kurt's neck, pausing only for Blaine to suck a hickey on a particularly sensitive patch of skin right above Kurt's collarbone, before traveling down his chest, down further than the ice cream had spread, until Blaine's mouth was hovering over Kurt's cock, his hands no longer on Kurt's shoulders but instead pinning Kurt's hips to the floor. The pale boy was strong, but Blaine was able to hold his hips in place. The curly-haired boy kissed on either side of the cock sitting below him, before licking a stripe on the underside, from base to tip. Kurt bucked violently, but Blaine's grip held. He kissed the head before taking as much as he could into his mouth. Kurt's hands flew to Blaine's curls, and the younger boy screamed as he lost all ability to think. His mind was engulfed in the sheer pleasure that Blaine's hot, wet mouth around his dick was causing.

"B-Blaine... so close..." Kurt managed to say as he felt the familiar tightness in his stomach. Instead of pulling away, though, Blaine simply tried to take more into his mouth and sucked as hard as possible. Kurt's hand tightened in Blaine's hair and he let out a loud moan that started out as Blaine's name but was mangled into an unintelligible combination of half-formed curses and attempts at Blaine's name by the time it reached Kurt's throat. He was entirely consumed by pleasure as Blaine sucked him dry, and, after what seemed like an eternity, he came down from his high. His body glistened with a thin layer of sweat and he was breathing hard. "H-holy shit, Blaine... that was amazing."

Blaine moved up to kiss Kurt again, and the taller boy tasting himself on Blaine was hot in a strange way. "I know, baby." Blaine seemed just a little dreamier than Kurt had expected, so he let himself glance down. Sure enough, Blaine's stomach, as well as the floor where the olive-skinned boy had been, was coated in white.

"We should probably clean up," Kurt suggested, half-hoping he could just lie there next to Blaine forever. It was comfortable, even though the floor was cold and unwelcoming. Blaine nodded and stood up, running to the bathroom in search of a washcloth. He wasn't going to use one of the towels in the kitchen, that's just disgusting. He wiped his stomach clean and returned to clean up the mess on the floor. Kurt had regained enough strength to stand by then, and leaned against the counter.

Blaine set down the washcloth and pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's lips. "I'm kind of tired. Nap, then we'll figure something out?"

"Sounds good." A nap sounded far better than just good at the time, and they made their way back to the bedroom. They climbed into the bed, and Kurt pressed himself up against Blaine's chest. The older boy instinctively wrapped his arms around the other, and felt Kurt's breathing slow as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Blaine listened to Kurt's breathing as sleepiness overcame him, and he, too, drifted off.

**Okay, so, again, I appreciate kink ideas. I have the next two chapters planned out, but I'll make your suggestions work. Somehow. **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS AND THE WARM FUZZIES YOU GIVE ME! -CatCompanion09**


	5. Chapter 4

**I FINALLY got around to finishing this! I think you'll like it, it's pretty much solid smut, and I totally have plans for the next chapter! Oh my gosh I'm so happy with this chapter. The dream is SharpintheFang's idea, so all credit goes to you. It involves a French maid costume, so if you don't like that, just skip the huge block of italicized font. You're missing about half the smut, but there's still smutty goodness in real life. Oh, the dream involves handcuffs, too. I'll shut up now...**

_Blaine looked around, taking in his surroundings. There was a dreamlike haze, and through it he recognized that he was in Kurt's room. He searched the room for Kurt and found him sitting on the bed, wearing a french maid's costume. The skirt barely came down to mid-thigh, and a rather large erection- even larger than usual- created a very obvious tent in the fabric, which in turn revealed even more of that delicious porcelain skin. He looked up with darkened eyes, attempting to make eye contact with the older boy, but the hazel eyes- nearly black with lust- were fixed on the costume, more specifically the skirt._

_ "Like something you see?" He could hear the smirk, and maybe a bit of lust, in Kurt's voice, but at the moment he was incapable of speech. Kurt was in a fucking maid costume. It was just about impossible for any other thought to exist in his lust-clouded mind, not that he could bring himself to care._

_ And then, Kurt was pushed down onto the bed, his lips under assault. Blaine grabbed for handcuffs that were somehow within reach, even though he had no recollection of seeing them there just a minute prior. Kurt's arms were bound to the headboard, and Blaine's hands kept his hips still. Blaine turned his assault to the pale neck that was so easily marked. He started sucking, forming a purple hickey that looked like it would last for at least a week. Kurt tried to buck, but Blaine's grip held, keeping him from going anywhere. He let out a soft moan from frustration, and Blaine smirked. He looked down, and was capable of only one thought. Kurt was wearing far too many clothes. He undid the top, pushing it as far up Kurt's arms as the handcuffs allowed, and, after a moment's thought, kept the skirt on. He trailed kisses and the occasional bite from Kurt's collarbone down his chest, across his abs, all the way to the top of the skirt. Kurt strained against the guitar-hardened grip keeping him in place, but it remained firm. Carefully, never letting go completely, Blaine pushed up the skirt to reveal Kurt's throbbing erection. The younger boy whimpered, and Blaine pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his member before climbing back up to Kurt's mouth and kissing him fiercely._

_ He broke the kiss without moving more than an inch from Kurt's kiss-bruised lips. "Turn over." He let go of Kurt's hips to help him lie on his stomach, and reached into the nightstand for lube and a condom. He poured some lube onto his fingers, and spread Kurt's cheeks, also pushing the skirt as far up as possible.. Gently, he teased around the tight hole before Kurt whimpered and he relented, pushing a finger in. After a moment to let Kurt adjust, he slid a second finger in and spread them, trying to stretch Kurt out as much as possible. Kurt whimpered from the combination of pain and pleasure, and once some of the pain had died down, he tried to push back onto Blaine's fingers, but they sharply pulled away. Blaine rolled on the condom and lubed his cock as much as he could before resting the tip at Kurt's entrance. He pushed in slowly, feeling the tight heat around him and it wasn't quite real, but it certainly didn't feel imagined. He thrust faster and faster, harder and harder, until he was coming deep inside Kurt and again, the pleasure had a surreal quality, not quite like it did in real life. He pulled out and wrapped his arms around Kurt._

_ "So I take it you liked my costume?" Kurt's voice was sleepy, but still laced with its usual sarcasm._

_ "Mhm," was all Blaine could manage before his dream faded into black._

* * *

><p>Blaine's eyes shot open, and he took a moment to figure out what happened. He had just dreamed about having sex with Kurt. In a french maid's costume. Was that seriously one of his kinks? And more importantly, he had a problem he had to deal with, a problem that was probably digging into Kurt's back. Kurt. He smiled at the thought of his name. And here he was, in Blaine's arms. How perfect was that? He shifted slightly so his... problem wasn't digging into Kurt's back so harshly, and tried to go back to sleep.<p>

Kurt felt Blaine shift against him, and vaguely wondered why in his half-awake, half-asleep state. He felt something lightly pressing against his back, and his eyes widened as he realized what it was. What had Blaine been dreaming about? Did he need a little help with that? The pale boy mentally kicked himself for thinking something like that, then realized what they had been doing the night before as well as that morning. _Why am I still so nervous? I've had sex with him, he's turned me into a sundae, why is this still such a problem for me to think about? I never have problems when we're actually DOING stuff, but when I'm not turned on, it's like it's taboo or something. Sex. Sex sex sex. Okay, that's not helping, now I can't stop thinking about what that was like. Great, now I'm developing my own problem._

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, wanting to find out if he was awake.

"Hmm?" Blaine realized Kurt had probably felt him and tried to subtly shift away. But Kurt was having none of that. He flipped so he was facing Blaine and his breath caught when he saw those golden eyes dark with lust.

"You need some help with that?" He ground into Blaine, revealing his own half-hard erection and creating some much-needed friction for Blaine's fully hard one.

Blaine realized what Kurt was doing and honestly didn't mind. He moaned at the friction and bucked forward, desperate for more. His eyes were almost black now and he couldn't think at all.

Kurt was surprised at his own daring, but since Blaine seemed to be enjoying it, he pinned the shorter boy to the bed and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, grinding down at the same time. Blaine cried out from the pleasure that shot through him the moment their cocks met, and clutched Kurt close to him, scratching red marks into the flawless skin. The pale boy let out a breathy moan from the sharp contrast between pain and pleasure, and he ground harder into Blaine.

The pleasure was becoming too much for Blaine. He managed to choke out two words. "Fuck me." The moment those two words left his lips, Kurt scrambled to find lube and a condom, and had his fingers lubed and positioned at his entrance in record time. Blaine spread his legs as far as he could and did his best to relax. Kurt moved up so he could kiss Blaine as he slipped a finger in. The shorter boy barely noticed the discomfort, he was so lost in the kiss. Kurt slid in a second finger and scissored, trying not to cause any more pain than necessary. Blaine's face was scrunched up, trying to block out the pain. It hurt, but there was an odd pleasure mixed in. Then Kurt remembered something that helped immensely and crooked his fingers, searching for that one little bundle of nerves. He brushed something, and heard "OHGODYESTHERE!" He smirked and pressed harder on that spot, feeling Blaine unravel at his touch.

"K-Kurt, need... so c-close," Blaine was able to say through the lust and pleasure clouding his mind.

Kurt didn't waste any more time. He pulled out his fingers and rolled the condom on with one hand. Quickly, he spread lube on his cock and positioned himself at Blaine's entrance. "You ready?"

Blaine nodded, and closed his eyes as Kurt inched his way in. It felt like he was being ripped apart, but there was a strange pleasure and a feeling of closeness he had never felt before. The sensations were overwhelming and he could only hold onto Kurt with all his strength. The taller boy was soon all the way in and didn't move, giving Blaine a chance to adjust to having something in him. He wanted to just keep thrusting until Blaine couldn't walk, but at the same time was afraid of hurting him so he stayed gentle. It was Blaine's first time, after all, and he could still feel the pain from last night. Blaine nodded, and Kurt slowly started thrusting. As Blaine adjusted, he started trying to match Kurt's rhythm, pushing back on Kurt with every thrust. Their pace gradually increased as Kurt searched for that spot. Blaine shouted Kurt's name, along with a string of curses, as he thrust against it. Their pace increased even more as Kurt neared his climax and could feel that Blaine was just as close.

"Come with me, Blaine," he murmured as he felt the coil about to snap, and Blaine didn't need telling twice. (**A/N: S&M by Rihanna just started playing on my Pandora station. XD**) He screamed Kurt's name as he came and his contractions sent Kurt tumbling over the edge. His body shook with pleasure as he rode out his orgasm. He collapsed on top of Blaine and, after a moment to catch his breath, pulled out and rolled over.

It was a minute before Blaine regained his ability to speak. "That was- god, that was incredible." Kurt smiled as he tossed the condom in the general direction of his trash can. He was too blissed out to care if it landed in there or not.

"I know, baby, I know. You wanna go clean up? You got some cum on me, and it's all over you."

Blaine struggled to get up; the bed was extremely comfortable right then. But he knew it would get uncomfortable having cum all over his chest, so he made his way to the bathroom with Kurt.

**Okay, so what'd you guys think? You know where the next chapter's going, so I'll try to get it up soon. You know me, though, so no promises. I don't have anything to do so I should be able to write. Music really does help my attention span!**

**Hugs and Klainebows! -CatCompanion09**


	6. Chapter 5

**OH MY GOSH! I think this is the fastest I've ever written a chapter, and it totally makes up for the fail-ness of the last two. It was originally going to be half the size it is, but right as I was about to stop I was swarmed by plot (well, there's no plot, so, kink) bunnies and I just HAD to include the second part! Most of this was written in one day so I'm very proud of myself. It's probably not possible for them to have this much sex in this short a time but really, who cares?**

**In other news, I HAVE TICKETS TO THE MIDNIGHT PREMIER OF DEATHLY HALLOWS! AAAAAHHHH! I'm so excited! 17 days! I'm painting my nails black and gold (Hufflepuff! Woo!) and am totally wearing way too much makeup, but really, it's the time to do that. So, right, story.**

* * *

><p>Blaine started the water and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips as he waited for it to heat up. They were still in that "Oh my god I just had sex" mood and it seemed like nothing could upset either of them. Kurt stuck a hand in the stream, and, satisfied, stepped in the shower. Blaine followed him and they just let the hot water rush over them for a minute. Each took the opportunity to appreciate the absolute beauty of the other's body. Pale, flawless skin, lightly toned muscles, a lean figure with legs that never seemed to end, and a face with elegant, feminine features entranced Blaine, and he just couldn't believe how lucky he was. Kurt was entranced by Blaine's rougher, more masculine looks, the dusting of coarse chest hair, the faint stubble on his face, the strong muscles that the water clung to so easily, his curls pressed flat to his head with the water. It was a breathtaking sight, a sight Kurt knew he would never tire of.<p>

"So, are we gonna clean up or just stand here wasting water?" Blaine asked with a small laugh, and Kurt reached for the shampoo. He squirted some into his hands and made a move to wash the shorter boy's hair. He let the soft hands work through his hair, enjoying the sensation and appreciating not having to do it himself. Soon, Kurt stepped away and worked shampoo through his own hair while Blaine rinsed out his own. They were close, sure, but Kurt was not going to let Blaine wash the sacred hair. Of course, the rule of touch the hair and you lose your hand did not apply during sex, for obvious reasons. He lightly pushed Blaine out of the stream of water so he could rinse off his hair, and looked down. _How the hell is Blaine already hard? He just came like ten minutes ago! _It shouldn't be possible, but somehow Blaine was already half-hard.

"Um, Blaine? How did you do that?"

"Do what?" And then he looked down. Oh. THAT. "I guess your god-level hotness plus a hot shower did that."

"God-level hotness? Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?"  
>In response, Blaine pushed Kurt up against the wall of the shower and kissed him, hard. He ran his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip, and shoved it in his mouth as soon as his lips were parted.<p>

Kurt moaned as he let the now-familiar tongue explore his mouth. The sensation was already making him hard, and he was amazed it was even possible. Blaine ground into Kurt and it sent flashes of white through the taller boy's vision. He whimpered into the kiss, and Blaine pulled away in favor of Kurt's neck. Quickly, he found the spot that made Kurt melt and worked on a hickey to match his own. When the porcelain skin was turned a dark purple and Kurt was turned into a whimpering, begging mess, Blaine pulled back and admired his handiwork before Kurt thrust forward particularly forcefully and Blaine was reminded of just how hard they both were. **(A/N: god, my Pandora has a sense of humor. SexyBack? Really?)** He relaxed his grip, and murmured into Kurt's ear, "Turn around."

He scrambled to obey, his cock twitching at the roughness in Blaine's voice. "Please, fuck me," he whimpered. At this point he had pretty much forgotten they were in the shower.

Blaine gasped as he saw what he had done to Kurt's back. Pink lines ruined the flawless skin, and he traced his fingers softly over the lines. He felt Kurt tense slightly under his touch. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean to hurt you. You sure you don't want to top? I can take it again."

But Kurt was thinking otherwise. "No-just fuck me." His mind was clouded with lust and the pain from the marks just felt so good.  
>And Blaine wasn't going to question Kurt's words. He was too close to the edge to care about anything more than the gorgeous boy trapped between him and the wall. Harshly, he pinned Kurt against the wall of the shower and ran one hand under the water, slicking it up. He spread Kurt's cheeks and teased the still slightly stretched hole, hoping to elicit one of those amazing, sexy noises. And he earned a particularly needy one. He took pity on the pale boy and slipped a single finger into Kurt. Kurt pushed back onto Blaine's finger and was begging for more. And then, Blaine had two fingers in him, and then three, and Kurt was trying to fuck himself on the three fingers but Blaine was able to hold him in place with one hand. He thrust his fingers into Kurt, crooking them just right and Kurt was screaming his name, begging for him. It was so hot, they were both close.<p>

"Blaine, please, I'm so close, I need you in me, please," Kurt begged in one last desperate attempt, and it was one of the sexiest things Blaine had ever heard. He pulled his fingers out of Kurt, who whimpered at the sudden feeling of emptiness, but let his head fall forward against the wall when he felt something much bigger at his entrance. Blaine filled Kurt in one hard thrust, and it burned, but the fact that they weren't using a condom made it so much more amazing, so much more intimate. Kurt didn't think it was possible, but Blaine felt even bigger now than he had last night, and that was really saying something. His head still rested against the wall, his eyelids were shut from the intensity of everything, and he spoke the one thought he could pull together.

"I love you. Now fuck me." Blaine did NOT need to be told twice. He thrust into Kurt, hard and fast, amazed at how close they were to each other. Amazed at how fucking GOOD it felt. He could feel Kurt's breath growing rougher, shallower, his ass starting to clench around Blaine. Kurt was so close, all it would take was one good shot to his prostate. Blaine shifted slightly, thrust a little harder than before, and Kurt screamed out his name for the world to hear. The sharp contractions around Blaine's dick were more than enough to send him tumbling after Kurt, and he spilled deep inside Kurt, who by then had coated the wall in cum.

Blaine barely managed to keep his footing, but Kurt had the wall to steady himself. As they came down from their highs, Blaine pulled out and Kurt leaned back into the strong arms of his boyfriend.

"Crap, I got cum on the shower wall." Blaine laughed as Kurt realized taking a shower in that bathroom might be impossible for either of them in the future.

"It'll come off," Blaine reassured, and after a moment's thought, added, "No pun intended."

The comment sent Kurt into a fit of giggles and, after calming down, they cleaned up. Again.

"You know, this has to be some kind of record. I mean, three times in less than twenty-four hours," Kurt realized, laughing at how nervous about sex he had been just a couple days prior.

_Well, four, counting my dream... _"Yeah. Maybe we should take a little break? Not very long, just a movie and lunch?"

"I do know of a good pizza place," Blaine remembered, then, after seeing Kurt's expression, added, "Or we can go get ice cream."

Kurt burst into laughter, then answered thoughtfully, "We've already done that, Blaine. Okay, I can break down and eat pizza. After all, I think I will be burning the calories later."

They remembered they were still in the shower, and hurriedly turned off the water and dried off. Suddenly they realized just how hungry they were. They hadn't really eaten all day (well, Blaine had, but that's beside the point) and sex is excellent exercise, after all.

Kurt winced with every step as he followed Blaine back to his bedroom. He could feel the cum leaking out of his hole and it was hot in a way that he wouldn't expect, like how the Kurt sundae was hot, and how it would be so hot to be pinned down, helpless under Blaine. What was he thinking? There was no way he was into bondage. Okay, maybe he should ask Blaine. Or maybe it would creep him out. In the end, he decided to just see how things played out.

Blaine seemed to think of something just as they reached his room. "You know, since you seem to love my cock so much, I had an idea. If it's too much, or you're not comfortable with it, you can tell me and I won't be upset. I don't want to pressure you into anything." And he disappeared into his closet, which was significantly bigger than Kurt's. He returned with... holy shit. A butt plug.

"I-is that a...?" Kurt couldn't finish his sentence. It was something he had thought about before, but instantly kicked himself for thinking Blaine would be into such things.

"Yeah, a butt plug. If you don't want to, I'm fine with i-" Blaine's nervous words were cut short by Kurt's lips on his and he instantly relaxed.

"Put it in me? Please?" Kurt made those irresistible puppy-dog eyes even though it was completely unnecessary. After minimal fumbling, there was a plug up Kurt's ass, brushing against his prostate with every move and sending waves of pleasure through his whole body. It wasn't as big as Blaine, but still felt amazing.

"Wear this all weekend, except when I have my fingers or cock in you or I say otherwise." Blaine's voice had that commanding tone in it that Kurt found so sexy. He nodded obediently and remembered they were going to watch a movie.

"What movie are we watching, and who's answering the door when the pizza comes?"

"Hm... I kind of want to watch Lion King. I haven't seen it in forever. Hm... in keeping with the developing theme of me being in control, you can get the pizza when it arrives. Small pizza, half-sausage, half-veggie?"

"What about the plug?" With this kind of pleasure coursing through him, human interactions would prove difficult.

"Yep, you're gonna answer the door with it in." Blaine smirked at Kurt's reaction, "I think you should keep some of my clothes handy. Don't want anyone but me to see you like this."

In response, Kurt started digging through the closet in search of acceptable clothes. He returned with a navy blue Dalton T-shirt and Dalton sweatpants.

"This is the most casual I've ever seen you. Ever."

"Well, it's only for about two minutes, so I really don't care. Besides, sweatpants cover boners very well."

"Hm... you think you'll have another boner by then? That fast?"

"Considering my recovery time earlier and the fact that I have something up my ass, I'll probably be hard long before then."

Blaine grabbed his Lion King DVD and started it in the living room before ordering the pizza.

He joined Kurt on the sofa and let the smaller boy curl up in his arms. It was nice to just be together, watching Disney movies.

They sang along to every song (Blaine taking Zazu's parts and whatever else he could during I Just Can't Wait to be King) and the doorbell rang halfway through Be Prepared. Kurt scrambled to put on his clothes, and he was reminded of the fact that he had a plug up his ass when he stood up and it shifted against his prostate. His cock, which had been hard for about ten minutes then, twitched as it ached for attention. He did his best to ignore it as he paid for the pizza and brought it back to Blaine, who was quite comfortable where he was.

"Ooh, yay, food!" Blaine was very excited to have some form of food finally within reach.

"You sound like Finn." Kurt's arousal showed through his voice, no matter how much he tried to keep it hidden.

Blaine didn't miss it, and pulled Kurt back down next to him. In a low, rough voice he said, "You know, if you were so turned on you could have said something and we would've fixed it."

At the reappearance of Blaine's "sexy voice," as Kurt nicknamed it, his cock twitched and he was reminded of just how painful his hard-on was. "God, Blaine," was all he could say without his voice cracking from sheer arousal.

"Tell me what you want." Blaine's voice was soft, yet strong, and it sent a shiver down Kurt's spine.

"Just... I... please... everything, Blaine. God, I want you," Kurt pleaded, wanting nothing more than Blaine's cock inside him instead of the plug.

"Answers that vague will get you nowhere, Kurt."

Kurt sighed in exasperation and managed to string together a sentence. "I want you to fuck me." His tone was pleading; at this point, he would do anything for release.

"Take off the clothes that I thought were not allowed in here this weekend, and go get the lube. I'll be waiting here." Kurt was out of his, well, Blaine's clothes in record time and he was soon sprinting down the hall to Blaine's room, trying to ignore his hard-on and the plug shoved against his prostate. It took him only a moment to find the lube and he tried to run back. It wasn't easy, but he did make it back without coming from the toy shoved just right against his prostate. God, it felt so good and he couldn't even think.

As promised, Blaine was waiting for him. "Remember, tell me if you want to stop," Blaine murmured before continuing, "Bend over the table." Kurt noticed the movie had been stopped and the pizza was no longer on the table. He didn't question it, and bent over obediently. Blaine slicked his cock and hand, and pulled out the plug with one sharp tug. The pale boy whimpered from the sudden emptiness, and then Blaine was in him and nothing could ever compare to that. He clutched onto the table tightly, not even able to meet Blaine's hard thrusts. All he could do was hold on and let the pleasure wash over him. Somewhere in his mind, hidden by lust, he knew he was going to be sore for a week, but he really couldn't bring himself to care.

"Blaine, so close, please," Kurt choked out, needing release like he needed to breathe.

"Come with me, baby." And with that, Kurt tumbled over, his contractions sending Blaine after him. Blaine collapsed back on the couch and pulled Kurt with him as they came down from their high.

"That was... just... god." Kurt could not find words even close to being able to describe that round.

"I know, baby. But remember our deal?" Blaine found the plug and Kurt licked his lips. It slid easily into Kurt's gaping hole, and he moaned at the full feeling.

Soon Kurt was asleep in Blaine's arms, and the shorter boy started singing softly.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

* * *

><p><strong>The song is Lucky by Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Callait, and I obviously don't own it. I'd be rich if I did. Just borrowing it because it's perfect. I can totally see Klaine doing it as a duet though. Remember, I'm always open to kink suggestions, and if you have a song that you want me to do I'd be happy to attempt to fit it in. I'm sorry I haven't been even with the chapters, it just depends on whether I get an idea or not. And these seem to get progressively kinkier, and I don't know how Kurt's ass is taking this weekend.<strong>

**Love you like Kurt loves scarves and Finn loves food! -CatCompanion09**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay, I'm finally back! I suffered a little bit of writer's block with this story. And then I saw a video of Darren singing in Italian and I knew I had to include more kinks. Kurt's topping again, considering his asshole has been heavily abused in the past five chapters. Erm, I apologize in advance for any mistakes in either Italian or French, I just used Google Translate but I actually tried to keep them as close to the correct meaning as possible. Oh, and Blaine loves raspberries because I think they smell sexy (I did NOT just write that, did I?) So before I embarrass myself further, here's the chapter!**

Kurt took a breath and the first thing he smelled was raspberries. Oh yeah, Blaine loves raspberries. Another breath, and he could smell the slightly musky scent that was pure Blaine mixed with the unique smell of sex. In the slight haze of half-consciousness, he wondered what he smelled like, and decided it wasn't as important as the fact that he was in Blaine's arms, and it appeared that the other had fallen asleep holding him. It was comforting to know that Blaine was there, even when Kurt was asleep and wouldn't notice if he left. The pale boy shifted and sucked in a breath as he was reminded of both the plug and how much they'd had sex already. Pain and pleasure swirled together as the plug pressed harder on his prostate and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. Trying to move his lower body as little as possible, he settled back onto Blaine's chest, just enjoying the warmth and smell and feel of Blaine, letting his slow, steady heartbeat soothe him. Kurt's heart was still racing from when the plug shifted, and that wasn't helped by the fact that he was in Blaine's arms. His stomach growled, and he realized they still had pizza. But he wasn't too keen on the idea of leaving Blaine's arms. Hm... Blaine or food, Blaine or food. He weighed the pros and cons of each:

**BLAINE:**

**Pros:** -Warm

-BLAINE

-Don't have to move

-BLAINE

-Extremely comfortable

-BLAINE

-Don't risk waking Blaine up

-BLAINE

-Smells very nice

**Cons: **-Still hungry

TOTAL SCORE: +8

**FOOD:**

**Pros:** -Not hungry anymore

-Delicious food

**Cons: ** -Have to move

-Might wake up Blaine

-Not as warm

-Not nearly as comfortable

-NO BLAINE

TOTAL SCORE: -3

The benefits of staying where he was far outweighed those of getting up and eating pizza, so he simply rested his head in that little hollow where Blaine's neck met his shoulder, and started humming softly. After a few minutes of just sitting there, he couldn't take just sitting there and instead decided how he wanted to wake Blaine up. And then Blaine moaned. Kurt swore it was his name, and he could now distinctly feel something poking his ass. In that instant, he knew what he wanted Blaine to wake up to. He twisted around and kissed Blaine, hard. The soft lips responded out of instinct rather than consciousness, and Kurt decided to go ahead and take it one step further. He moved over to Blaine's neck and started sucking, intent on forming another hickey. More moans escaped Blaine's lips and his eyes fluttered open, only to shut again at the pleasure that was now radiating from his neck.

"Mph, Kurt, feel free to wake me up like this whenever you want." Kurt pulled back and smiled, looking into those caramel eyes that were so breathtaking.

"Good morning, or, afternoon... I don't even know what time it is right now." Kurt twisted around in search of a clock. 2:37. They still had most of the afternoon and all night. So, if each round took about an hour, with half an hour to recover (yay for short recovery times and teenage horniness), and set another half-hour aside for dinner, assuming they went to bed by midnight, they'd have... a maximum of six more rounds. That had to be a record. Nine times in a single day, and if they had another round before Kurt left the next day... god, they're fucking like rabbits now.

"Hey, Kurt, I was wondering... er, well, dreaming, and..." Blaine trailed off, unsure of how he wanted to word what he wanted to say.

"Okay, Blaine, spill. What was your dream? Judging by your moans it was a pretty good one." Kurt really wanted to know what one of Blaine's other kinks was.

"Um, well, you kind of took control and it's kind of hard to remember, but there was biting." At the mention of biting, Kurt raised an eyebrow. Blaine panicked and tried to take it back, but Kurt smirked and kissed Blaine. Shutting each other up with kisses was becoming a recurring theme, and they both thoroughly enjoyed it. In a daring move, Kurt nipped at Blaine's lower lip, and the reaction was instantaneous. Blaine moaned, and moved to tangle his fingers in Kurt's hair. Which earned quite a loud moan from Kurt. Blaine made note of this, or tried to, and tugged sharply on the soft hair between his fingers.

By now, Kurt's cock was aching with the need to be touched, sucked, rubbed, anything. Violently, he thrust forward into Blaine's thigh and vaguely wondered how he had twisted all the way around without realizing it. That thought was soon obliterated by the sheer pleasure, and Kurt's tongue was exploring Blaine's mouth. It was heaven just like that, but of course Kurt needed more. He thrust into Blaine's thigh, even harder this time, and Blaine allowed a soft moan to escape his lips. Kurt moved his lips from Blaine's and trailed them down to his neck. His lips hovered over the pulse point for a moment before he bit down, causing Blaine to whimper and buck his hips forward. Blaine couldn't think at all, and let one word escape his lips. "Cazzo." And that one word in Italian turned Kurt on so much, he would do anything to hear more.

Kurt moaned and bit down harder. "Cazzo, cazzo, ah, Kurt, per favore, mi cazzo, ho bisogno del tuo cazzo di me ora, per favore, cazzo." Streams of Italian swears continued flowing from Blaine's kiss-swollen lips, and Kurt decided he would do anything to keep them coming. He brought his lips up to Blaine's ear, and whispered, "Dites-moi ce que vous voulez. Tell me what you want," before biting down on the lobe.

Blaine cried out and struggled to answer, "I ne-need you in m-me," before lapsing back into Italian. He wanted nothing more than for Kurt to keep speaking French. It was just so fucking sexy. He bucked up and his erection found Kurt's. "Baise, baise, Blaine," The breathy tone in Kurt's voice showed just how badly he wanted, no, needed to fuck Blaine.

"K-Kurt. Mi cazzo. Fuck me. Please," pleaded Blaine as he bucked up to emphasize his need. And how could Kurt resist Italian? He started one hand over Blaine's heart, grazed it across his nipple (earning a small whimper), trailed it across those delicious abs, and finally let it brush against Blaine's cock.

"Turn around, Blaine, while I get the lube. Restez-y. Stay there." Kurt got off of Blaine, only to collapse as the plug pressed harder against his prostate. "BAISE! BLAINE!" he cried out, unable to move as a wave of pleasure coursed through him. He managed to crawl back to the bedroom, and Blaine admired the view before he decided he should do as Kurt said before he was punished. Now THAT was a thought that sent even more blood to his cock. Still, he flipped over onto his stomach and did his best to wait patiently for Kurt.

_I wonder what else Blaine has hidden in his closet,_ Kurt thought as he, extremely carefully, pulled himself to his feet. He shuddered as the plug shifted, but didn't collapse like before. Slowly, he made his way into the closet, lazily stroking his needy cock. He had to keep sane somehow. After a few minutes, he spotted a rather large box in a back corner, hidden by all of Blaine's Dalton blazers. He opened it, and stifled a moan at what was in it. Cock rings, handcuffs, leather straps, dildos and vibrators of every size, several plugs, some silk scarves (_Such a horrible waste of beautiful scarves_, thought Kurt) nipple clamps, and even a ball gag. _Damn, Blaine's kinky. And he has quite a collection._ Not that Kurt minded. All of this would be put to good use, if not today then in the future. But it was impressive. Kurt decided that he would only need a cock ring for this round, since there wasn't really anything he could tie Blaine to in the living room. Nothing that wouldn't move or topple over. And he _really_ wanted to hear more Italian from Blaine. It was so fucking hot.

Slowly, Kurt made his way back to the living room with the lube and cock ring. "Je suis de retour, amour. I'm back, and I found your box." Blaine gasped as he realized what Kurt had seen. "Relax, babe, I think it's so fucking hot." Kurt approached Blaine as he spoke, and whispered the last three words in Blaine's ear. He set the lube down and ran a hand from between Blaine's shoulders down his back, before resting it on his ass. Blaine whimpered, and Kurt smirked. "And I have something for you, babe."

"W-what?" Blaine couldn't think, he couldn't do more than breathe. He wasn't even sure of his own name.

"A cock ring." As soon as those words reached his ears, Blaine moaned and dug his hips into the couch.

"P-per favore." Kurt's cock twitched from the Italian, and he reached around Blaine to slip it onto his cock. It pinched Blaine, but felt good in an odd way.

"Now, rules. You are not allowed to touch me unless I say you can, you are to address me as Master, and English is not permitted unless otherwise specified. Only Italian." Blaine shivered at the demand. "Now, tell me how much you want me. Then translate it so I know what you're saying."

"Cazzo, Padrone, ho bisogno di te. Voglio che tu mi scopi così forte che non sarò in grado di camminare. Per favore, ho bisogno del tuo cazzo. Per favore, Padrone." Blaine's mouth was spewing words of its own accord, his voice much lower than usual.

"And in English?" Kurt smirked, his hand pressed dangerously against Blaine's ass. Just in case Blaine needed to be punished.

"Fuck, Master, I need you. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk. Please, I need your cock. Please, Master." He was pretty sure that's what he said, but it was along the same lines so he figured it didn't really matter.

Blaine calling him Master was the hottest thing Kurt had ever heard, and his cock definitely agreed. But he refused to let it show. "So, to be sure, Padrone means master. Am I correct?"

"S-si, Padrone." Blaine whimpered, now clutching at the cushions because he felt he would float away if he didn't.

"Very good, Blaine. You remembered the no English rule. You deserve a little reward." Kurt grabbed the lube and smirked as a soft moan of anticipation escaped Blaine's lips.

He poured some lube onto his hand and, while it warmed, pressed a kiss to the place where Blaine's jaw met his neck before biting it. Blaine's head fell forward and he let out a soft, "Cazzo," and Kurt smirked into his skin. By then it had reached a warm enough temperature that it wouldn't be uncomfortable for Blaine, so he used one hand to spread the shorter boy's cheeks and bit down on that one spot as he slipped a single finger in.

The sensations reached Blaine's brain at the same time and it was too much and not enough at once. "Ah, Kurt, c-cazzo, che si sente c-così buona. F-c-cazzo," Blaine moaned, barely able to catch himself before he spoke English and broke the rule. He was losing it, and fast.

Before Blaine could realize his mistake, Kurt had pulled his finger out and the palm of his hand made contact with Blaine's ass. He cried out and bucked his hips into the couch. "Blaine. You are to call me master. Not Kurt." At the sudden change in Kurt, Blaine whimpered. Angry Kurt was as sexy as he was terrifying.

"Si, Padrone. H-ho dimenticato. Mi d-dispiace." Blaine dropped his head submissively, and Kurt smiled at just how adorable Blaine could be, even as unraveled as he was.

"In English?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes, Master. I forgot. I'm sorry," he translated effortlessly, even with his lust-clouded thoughts.

"Now beg. Italian only, I want to hear just how sexy you sound when you speak that language." In reality, Kurt just wanted to tease Blaine, but telling him would defeat the purpose.

"Padrone, ho b-bisogno del tuo cazzo c-così tanto, farò qualsiasi cosa. Ti voglio dentro di me così t-tanto, per favore, padrone." (**A/N: Master, I need your cock so much, I'll do anything. I want you inside me so much, please, master**.) Kurt held back a moan. Blaine's voice was rough and just so full of need, it was so difficult not to just fuck Blaine right then. But somehow Kurt restrained himself.

"Very good, Blaine. Now remember the rules." Without warning, Kurt slipped two fingers into Blaine, who cried out at the sudden combination of pain and pleasure and holy _fuck_ that felt good.

And then Kurt crooked his fingers just a little. "P-PADRONE! CAZZO! P-PER FAVORE FARLO DI NUOVO!" (**A/N: Master! Fuck! Please do it again!**)

Well, obviously Kurt did something right. And this was getting unbearable. He was sure his cock was turning purple from lack of attention. So he did the only logical thing in this situation, and pulled his fingers out of Blaine's ass before lubing his cock in record time. He pressed a soft kiss to the heavily-abused spot on Blaine's neck, before thrusting in. He stopped when he was all the way in, giving Blaine time to adjust.

Blaine couldn't think. Oh god, he had almost forgotten just how big Kurt was. He hissed a soft, "Cazzo," as he tried to get used to the feeling of being stretched this much. He definitely remembered the first time considering it had only been a few hours ago, and he was still just a tad sore, but now wasn't nearly as bad. The pain slowly faded to a bearable level, and he nodded, not trusting his voice enough to speak.

Kurt understood and started thrusting. Oh god, this time felt so much better. Maybe it was because of the plug, okay, that was definitely it. God, Kurt felt like he was about to come already. But he couldn't have that. Oh, no, he had to keep going until Blaine was just _begging_ to come. In Italian. Just the thought was threatening to make him come. Or maybe it was because he had a supermegafoxyawesomehot boyfriend who he was currently fucking into next week. Not that he cared which it was. The point was he was close.

"Dio, padrone, per favore, fammelo sborrare, ho bisogno di sborrare così tanto. Padrone, per favore," pleaded Blaine, his entire body beaded with sweat. He was desperately trying to come, but the cock ring was holding it off quite well.

And _that_ was the kind of pleading note Kurt was looking for. He waited until he was_ so fucking close_ and then he managed to take off Blaine's cock ring, tossing it off to one side. The instant it was off, Blaine was coming, shooting long ropes of cum all over his stomach and the couch. He clenched rapidly around Kurt, sending the pale boy tumbling over as well.

Blaine must have blacked out for a second from sheer pleasure because when his eyes opened Kurt was gone. His mind was still hazy, so he wasn't entirely sure how long he had been out. He twisted around, looking for Kurt, who was nowhere to be seen. He let out a soft groan, and could feel his ass protesting from the movement. _Oh, god. If it hurts now, imagine what Kurt must be going through._

As if on cue, Kurt reappeared with a wet cloth for Blaine's stomach. "Oh, shit, how are we going to get cum out of the couch?" Kurt groaned, noticing what Blaine did.

"Let's not worry about that now, vinegar and water works, we can do it later if we wipe up most of the cum now." Blaine tried to get up but his legs gave out from the sudden, sharp pain.

"Okay. Blaine, I hurt you again, didn't I?" Kurt was genuinely worried, and limped over to his boyfriend.

"Just one question. How the hell did you survive all our earlier sex? I've only bottomed twice and I can't walk." Blaine took the towel and used one side to wipe the cum off the couch and the other to wipe it off his stomach.

"I had more prep. This time was really rough, no wonder you can't walk." Kurt was surprised he actually knew why he could walk and Blaine couldn't. By now, he had figured out how to ignore the plug, even with the oversensitivity of his heavily abused prostate.

"Ah. So, I'm tired. Again. Naptime?" Blaine looked at Kurt hopefully.

The pale boy set the cloth on the floor, and allowed a small laugh. "Naptime," he agreed, and took his place in Blaine's lap. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was.

"Je t'aime," he murmured, nuzzling into Blaine's chest.

Blaine sighed. His boyfriend was so adorable and perfect and there were just no words to describe his emotions except those two Italian ones. "Ti amo," he murmured into Kurt's hair, and let himself drift off to sleep.

**A/N: So, reviews and kink suggestions are LOVE, and I'm so excited for the final HP movie! Thursday night! Ahem. I was thinking of writing a story based on Adam Lambert's songs (hehe, I'm just a LITTLE obsessed with him) and it would involve For Your Entertainment-induced smut. ;) I'm also halfway through a smutty, plotless oneshot. :D Erm, if you read my other fic, Façades, I'm planning on updating as soon as I finish the next chapter. Which isn't right now because it's 1:30 AM and I need to sleep. Again, reviews and kink suggestions are like crack to me, so PLEASE REVIEW! And I speak a little bit of Spanish, sooo...**

**LES AMO A USTEDES! I LOVE YOU ALL! (please tell me I said that right! *crosses fingers*) -CatCompanion09**

**P.S. I can smell cinnamon rolls. In my room. At 1:30 AM. There's no food in here. Just empty cans of Coke from my many late nights of reading fanfic/writing fanfic/watching videos of Darren singing in Italian. I'm confused.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating any earlier, but I kept being unable to focus, and yesterday I had a MASSIVE headache and couldn't do much of anything, so today I just sat down and wrote. It was originally going to be a smut-free chapter, but... you'll see.**

"Kurt, svegliati, amore. Wake up, love," Blaine murmured, gently stroking Kurt's hair. He was amazed at just how soft it was.

"Mmph, Blaine, babe, I'm tired, but that was amazing." Kurt stirred against Blaine, whimpering when he moved the plug, and lazily looped his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"It was, although I'm pretty sure I still can't walk. Maybe you could go set up another movie? This time we _really_ won't have sex in the middle of it." Blaine grinned at the memory of that particular round, and hugged Kurt even closer to his chest. Kurt smelled so sweet. There really wasn't any way to describe it other than just Kurt.

"Blaine, if you want me to go get a movie, you do need to let me get up." That was_ finally_ enough to convince Blaine to let go and Kurt stood up as carefully as possible. The incident with him collapsing was still fresh in his memory, and he didn't want it happening again. Slowly, he made his way over to the cabinet that had most of the Andersons' DVDs, organized by genre.

"I can't decide. I love Mulan and haven't seen it in a while, but then Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix is the only movie where all the guys are actually pretty attractive, at least in my opinion. Johnny Depp is so hot in all the Pirates movies, I've never seen Indiana Jones but I know you love it, and Spirited Away is one of my all-time favorite Miyazaki movies, and I never got a chance to finish watching Nausicaa. Little help?" Kurt grabbed all the movies he wanted to watch and laid them out in front of Blaine.

"Wait, WHAT? You haven't seen Indiana Jones? You're kidding, right?" Kurt shook his head. "Okay, put in Raiders of the Lost Ark. I insist you watch it. Or try to, at least."

Kurt sighed and put the disc in. "Do you finally want to eat the pizza? We haven't touched it."

Blaine nodded enthusiastically at the prospect of food. "Sounds great. I'd get it, but I'm pretty sure you broke my ass." He winced as he shifted just a little.

"You didn't even come close to breaking my ass... maybe that says something about you?" Kurt grinned mischievously before disappearing into the kitchen.

As he realized what Kurt just said, Blaine sat up sharply before he cried out and learned just how much an ass could hurt. "We'll see how much you're hurting when I'm done with you." His cock grew hard at all the different ideas he had. And Kurt didn't have a fucking clue what he was in for.

Kurt shivered a little at Blaine's words and reappeared in the doorway. He had never become rock hard so fast in his life and to be honest, it hurt. "It's on, Blaine. I have a feeling we're going to be ignoring our need to eat once again."

"Food can wait. This," Blaine gestured down at his quickly growing erection, "is far more urgent." And with those words, Blaine got up, ignoring the sharp pain, and made his way to Kurt.

Kurt's eyes widened in shock as he felt Blaine's open mouth against his, tongue pressing insistently against his lower lip. Automatically, he opened his mouth and fought Blaine's tongue for dominance. Trying not to trip over each other, they stumbled to the bedroom, kissing hotly. And then Blaine pulled away and headed to his closet.

"Kurt, when I come out, I want you lying face-down on the bed, the plug sitting next to your ass." Blaine's voice was low and commanding, and he swore he could hear a moan and a whimper coming from the bedroom. He dug out the box Kurt had found, and then proceeded to pull two other, smaller boxes out from the very back of the closet. _Oh, I think this will be the best round yet. And Kurt doesn't have a fucking clue what I'm gonna do. But first... I think a little bit of teasing will be fun._ Blaine smirked and made his way over to the back corner of his closet and started digging through the clothes there.

The pale boy was lying exactly as Blaine had asked him, still mourning the loss of the plug inside him. _What could be taking Blaine so long?_ His cock was aching for attention, so he dug his hips into the mattress, moaning appreciatively at the friction. And then, after another couple minutes, he heard a _very_ familiar, _very_ sexy voice behind him. "Turn around, sit on the edge of the bed. Change of plans." Blaine offered no explanation as Kurt did what he was told.

Finally, Kurt looked at the boy in front of him, and moaned. Blaine was wearing an open black leather jacket which revealed his abs _just_ enough to tease Kurt, the tightest leather pants in the world, and... what exactly was the point of shoes? The shorter boy's erection was very clearly visible and it looked like Blaine's pants were about to explode. But it was fucking _sexy_ and Kurt felt his jaw drop, unable to remember how to keep it shut. And then he noticed what Blaine was holding. In one hand, a _cane, _with a golden snake winding around it. In the other, shining handcuffs, open and just begging to be worn. Kurt forced himself to look up from Blaine's crotch, and his eyes widened. Eyeliner. Blaine was fucking wearing eyeliner and it was sexy as hell. It grew thicker as it neared the outer corners of Blaine's eyes, and it was smudged just perfectly. Kurt had never imagined Blaine like this, but his cock agreed it was sexier than anything Kurt had ever imagined.

Blaine smirked at the obvious reaction Kurt had, and spoke in that commanding tone that always sent shivers down Kurt's spine. "I've decided that for now, you aren't allowed to touch yourself. Which is why I have these. After all, I wouldn't want you to break the rules." Kurt whimpered as Blaine moved forward, securing Kurt's hands behind his back.

For just one moment, Blaine disappeared, and when he returned, there was music playing. Music that Kurt recognized as one of the hottest songs ever written. Blaine walked back out of the closet, this time barefoot, and finally began to sing.

**So hot, out the box, can we pick up the pace?**

**Turn it up, heat it up, I need to be entertained**

As Blaine sang the last word, he slammed his cane onto the floor, mimicking anger. He then moved forward towards a whimpering Kurt.

**Push the limit, are you with it, baby, don't be afraid**

**I'mma hurt ya real good, baby**

Blaine was an inch away from Kurt for the last line, and he knew the handcuffed boy was unraveling faster than ever before.

**Let's go, it's my show, baby, do what I say**

**Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display**

Kurt moaned very audibly at those lines, and Blaine smirked. _This is easier than I thought it'd be_.

**I told ya, I'mma hold ya down until you're amazed**

Blaine pressed a hand against Kurt's chest, and could feel his heart beating at what was probably a dangerous rate.

**Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name**

Kurt's cock was aching and he bucked up, desperate for some friction, but he found none.

**No escaping when I start**

**Once I'm in, I own your heart**

Blaine thrust his hips, just a tiny bit, on "in," but quickly recovered his composure. His cock was desperate to just fuck Kurt, but he was quite enjoying teasing him as well.

**There's no way you'll ring the alarm, so hold on until it's over**

Kurt gripped the sheets behind him tightly, needing something to hold on to.

**Oh, do you know what you got into?**

**Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?**

**'Cause it's about to get rough for you?**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

Kurt was losing it, and fast. He swore his cock was turning purple, and the way Blaine was moving around the room, like he knew he was a fucking god, wasn't helping at all.

**Oh, I bet you thought I was soft and sweet,**

**You thought an angel swept you off your feet**

Blaine was smirking as if the thought that he was in any way an angel was the most ridiculous notion ever. And it sent whatever traces of blood were left in Kurt's body straight to his dick.

**Well, I'm about to turn up the heat**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

During those two lines, Blaine had moved back over to Kurt.

**It's all right, you'll be fine, baby, I'm in control**

Blaine sang as he cupped Kurt's cheek with his free hand.

**Take the pain, take the pleasure, I'm the master of both**

He removed his hand and placed it instead on Kurt's shoulder.

**Close your eyes, not your mind, let me into your soul**

Blaine placed his hand back on Kurt's chest and gently pushed.

**I'mma work ya 'til you're totally blown**

Kurt caught himself with his hands and he swore Blaine's eyes were nearly black with lust.

**No escaping when I start**

**Once I'm in I own your heart**

Blaine had returned to the middle of the floor, and his cane was moving so it looked like the snake could be alive. Through his clouded brain, Kurt wondered how that was possible.

**There's no way you'll ring the alarm, so hold on until it's over**

Kurt was back to gripping the sheets, and he let a low moan escape his lips, earning yet another sexy smirk from Blaine.

**Oh, do you know what you got into?**

**Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?**

Another moan escaped Kurt, and all he could think about was what kind of things Blaine was planning to do.

**'Cause it's about to get rough for you**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

Blaine held onto the cane and dropped so his thighs were parallel to the ground on the last word.

**Oh, I bet you thought I was soft and sweet**

By now, Blaine was standing again, and he let the cane fall to the floor.

**You thought an angel swept you off your feet**

**Well, I'm about to turn up the heat**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

Kurt had lost all traces of coherency by then, and he could only stare as Blaine moved effortlessly, teasingly, around the room while there were no words for him to sing.

**I'm here for your entertainment**

Blaine was standing in the middle of the floor again, and he was now gripping the edges of his jacket.

**Oh, do you like what you see?**

During those words, Blaine had ripped off the jacket, and Kurt could not hold in the breathy "yes" that he answered with.

**Oh, let me entertain you til you scream**

Kurt moaned once more, and Blaine really wanted to touch himself, but he used what willpower he had left to keep himself from doing so..

**Oh, do you know what you got into?**

**Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?**

**'Cause it's about to get rough for you**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

Blaine was really struggling not to touch himself or pin Kurt down and fuck his brains out, but he managed.

**Oh! Bet you thought I was soft and sweet**

**You thought an angel swept you off your feet**

**Well, I'm about to turn up the heat**

**I'm here for your entertainment.**

Kurt had officially turned into a whimpering puddle of lust as the song ended and Blaine returned to his closet, and came back out dragging the three boxes with him. He couldn't even remember how to speak, and wasn't entirely sure what his own name was.

"I'd ask what you thought, but it's pretty obvious how much you enjoyed that." That sexy smirk was back, and even sexier than before. The eyeliner was so fucking hot, and Kurt was tempted to just rip off Blaine's pants and impale himself on his cock. But the handcuffs would have made that quite a task. "And now to live up to that promise."

Kurt whimpered, desperately wanting Blaine to fuck him into next week. He felt one wrist being uncuffed, and then he found himself on his back, his hands cuffed to the headboard.

"Hm... I know you know what's in the biggest box, so which of the other boxes do you want me to show you?" Blaine had gotten off of Kurt, and returned to the boxes.

"Uh..." was all Kurt could manage to say, so Blaine just picked one and set it on the bed, between Kurt's legs. He pulled something out of it.

"You know what this is?" Blaine lifted it so Kurt could see. A paddle. Fuck, that was hot.

"A-a paddle," the pale boy responded, arching up, hoping to find some friction.

"That's right, babe. And this box is full, just full of them. Now what could possibly be in the other box?"

"I-I don't know." Kurt looked away as he spoke.

Blaine set it on the bed and pulled one of the objects out. "Leather straps. These are for if you're _really_ bad, so let's hope we don't have to use them. Now, rules. No touching. You are to address me as Master, and are not to speak unless you have a question, are asked a direct question, or need to use the safeword. Sounds, however, are encouraged. Understood?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes, master." That was even hotter than Blaine imagined.

"Good." Blaine set the boxes back on the floor, before removing his pants (Kurt was somewhat surprised to see that he went commando) and climbing back on top of him. Kurt's breath still caught whenever he saw the eyeliner, and he bucked up into Blaine almost instinctively.

"Kurt," he warned, "No touching. I don't want to have to tie your legs down, too." Kurt quickly restrained himself, and suppressed a moan as Blaine murmured a soft "Good boy," into his ear.

"Kurt, I want to hear everything I do," Blaine reminded him, his tone dangerous. He kissed Kurt forcefully, before pulling back and running his hand over the pale chest, grazing his nipples and earning a breathy moan. His hand passed over Kurt's lightly defined abs, hovering just above the throbbing cock. Kurt whimpered with need, and forced himself to stay flat on the bed. Although being punished didn't sound as bad as it should...

Blaine pulled his hand away and found another bottle of lube. _Always keep extra_, he thought, before squeezing some onto his hand and warming it up. Kurt wanted Blaine so fucking badly, he was ready to do anything. He heard Blaine murmur, "Turn around" and he twisted so his cock was pressed against a pillow that must have been placed under him, and he pressed into it, appreciating the temporary relief it gave him. He felt a hand between his thighs and spread his legs, giving Blaine a wonderful view of his ass. The shorter boy slid two fingers into Kurt, who was still a little stretched, and Kurt just about screamed when those two fingers found his prostate. A third finger was in him, they were stretching him and he was attempting to fuck himself on them, when Blaine's growl made him stop. "You're lucky I'm lubing you at all."

He pulled his fingers out of Kurt and before Kurt could protest, Blaine was shoving himself in Kurt, not as lubed as the previous times. It hurt, but oh god it felt good. Kurt was screaming and all he could do was hold onto the chains of the handcuffs as Blaine pressed his shoulders down into the mattress, fucking him harder than ever before. He was hitting Kurt's prostate with every thrust, and then Kurt was almost at the edge when Blaine sensed it and pulled out. The taller boy whimpered from the loss and his eyes widened when he felt something pinching his cock. A fucking cock ring. Oh god, if it wasn't there already he would have come just from the thought. Soon Blaine was back in him and thrusting harder than ever.

"You like this, me fucking you so hard without you being able to come, don't you? You little slut." Oh god, Blaine's voice was rough and Kurt could only whimper and moan, occasionally screaming when Blaine hit his prostate just right, and clutch at the chain as Blaine fucked him mercilessly. "You want to come so bad, but I'm not letting you. Not yet."

Kurt whimpered, the pain making the pleasure even stronger. His cock was pressed against the pillow and he was so desperate to come. Blaine kept thrusting, and finally, when he couldn't take Kurt's screams any longer, he reached around and removed the cock ring before thrusting in even harder and saying one word. "Come."

He didn't need to be told twice. He screamed out Blaine's name and the contractions around Blaine were too much, so he found himself tumbling after Kurt.

Some time had passed before Kurt woke up, shaking from what had just happened. His mouth wasn't working and he could feel something in him, but it wasn't Blaine. _Of course,_ he thought,_ the plug._

"Welcome back, babe." Blaine's voice was soft, caring. He reached up and uncuffed Kurt, who rubbed his bruised wrists.

"That was... that was amazing. For Your Entertainment is the hottest song ever written. I was about to come just from watching you." Blaine smiled and let Kurt roll over. He was holding a towel, obviously he had been waiting for Kurt to wake up.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed that," he said as he wiped the cum off of Kurt's stomach and tried to get some of it out of the pillowcase.

"Mhm... now, can we PLEASE eat the pizza? I'm starving." Kurt's stomach growled right on cue, and they both laughed at the perfect timing.

Kurt barely was able to walk back to the kitchen, his ass was so sore. "So now both our asses are broken. How the hell are we supposed to have sex now?" Blaine pouted.

"It'll go away in a few hours. I hope. But that was really hot and I don't know if I can come again today." Kurt grabbed a plate and two slices of pizza and waited for Blaine to get his four slices ("What? I'm really really hungry!") and sit on the couch first.

Kurt set his pizza down and jumped on top of Blaine, who shouted out at the sudden weight on top of him. After a few minutes of awkward shifting, they were both able to hold plates of pizza, and Kurt started the movie.

**A/N: Wow, over 3000 words! And most of it was written today. I'm productive after I've finally gotten over a headache. A link to a drawing of Blaine's outfit (I drew it myself, yay me!) can be found on my profile. I'm SO EXCITED for Deathly Hallows! TOMORROW NIGHT! I'll try and probably fail to get a chapter of either this or Façades up before the premiere. No promises, 'cause you know how I can be. Reviews = love, and I'm always open for kink suggestions, so feel free to let me know. I have over 50 reviews and even if some are too short to really reply to, I promise I read every single one and wish I could send you one of my cookies for reviewing! And my cookies are apparently some of the best out there.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH I'M RUNNING OUT OF WAYS TO SAY IT! -CatCompanion09**


	9. I need suggestions!

**I've noticed that I haven't been getting as many reviews these past couple chapters. To all those who have reviewed, _THANK YOU!_ I love each and every one of my readers so much, and reviews are like crack to me. But please, I love to hear what you think of the story. Even if it's just a couple sentences saying you liked the story. I haven't been good about replying to reviews, but I swear I'll reply to more! And I always want to hear what you want me to have them do, you all have such incredible ideas.**

**Which ties in to what I wanted to talk to all of you about. I'm having trouble deciding what kink to use next chapter. Because of all the great suggestions I've gotten as well as random ideas I've had at 3AMl I just can't decide what to have them do. So far, Kurt's tied up on Blaine's bed. Again. Some ideas for their sexytimes (XD):**

**1. Blaine teases Kurt by fucking himself on a vibrator, and ends up fucking Kurt with it in (HAWT! Hehe)**

**2. Rimming. Blaine can't keep his tongue off of Kurt, and is quite curious to find out how he tastes _there_.**

**3. Spanking. I got the most requests for this, but I really wanna write all of these scenes and don't know what I want to do first!**

**If you want to see something else, please please PLEASE review! Hell, review anyway! I'm kind of stuck and... yeah.**

**Deathly Hallows was AMAZING! PM me if you want to spazz about this or anything with me! :D**

**Did you guys hear about Chris Colfer, Lea Michele, and Cory Monteith leaving after Season 3? Now who will we write fanfiction about? I don't think Darren's coming back for S4 either :'( Well, I'm sure all will have a successful post-Glee career. All of them are so talented, and I'll be sure to support everything they do now and after Glee. Especially Darren, 'cause he's TOTALLY AWESOME and incredibly talented. Not to mention supermegafoxyawesomehot. PM me and we'll spazz about him together.**

**On yet another note, MATTHEW LEWIS IS A FUCKING SEXY BEAST! When did he get so HOT? Again, PM me and we'll spazz about him. Or anyone you want. :)**

**I wanna go bake cookies for all of you but it's too hot out to do that. Damn Chicago summers.**

**Love you all so much you deserve brownies that this guy in last year's Spanish class made. And they're the best brownies I've ever had. -CatCompanion09**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to update, I've been either exhausted, distracted, or very lazy. So, here it is. Sorry it's so short, but it's pure smut. Except for a little bit at the end that sets up the next two chapters. I'm already working on Chapter Ten, so THAT shouldn't take forever. Enjoy Klaine being kinky bastards!**

"Okay, okay, I watched Indiana Jones while my ass healed. I promise, it's better now. And I'm horny again," Kurt whined, wanting nothing more than for Blaine to fuck him. Again.

"You little slut," Blaine smirked, before twisting so Kurt was pinned down on the sofa.

Blaine would've sworn on his life that in that moment, Kurt's eyes went from blue to almost black. "Yes, Blaine, I'm such a slut. But I'm_ your_ slut," he agreed, his tone turning seductive in an instant. He had a raging boner, but he wasn't going to let it control him. Not yet, anyway.

Oh god, hearing Kurt talk like that had instantly become the hottest thing ever. "Let's go back to the bedroom, hm?" He released his grip on Kurt and walked back to his bedroom, smiling when he heard Kurt following him like an eager puppy.

They reached the bedroom, and in an instant Kurt was pinned on the bed, stomach down, hands cuffed to the headboard. His cock twitched, and then he felt cloth against his eyes. Oh god, a blindfold. "Blaine, wha-?" His words turned into a yelp as Blaine's hand met his ass.

"Same rules as before. Be a good boy and you'll come faster." Blaine watched the skin turn red where he hit it.

"What if I'm not, master?" Kurt had an idea, but he really wanted to hear Blaine say it.

Blaine ghosted his fingers over Kurt's ass, up his back until he hit the base of the porcelain neck, before trailing them back down. "I'm assuming you want to come." Those words nearly sent Kurt over the edge. He ground harshly into the mattress, and Blaine smirked at the effect he had on Kurt. The shorter boy rummaged around in the biggest box, and at last he found what he was looking for. He set it down, uncuffed Kurt, moved him into a sitting position, recuffed him, and took off the blindfold all in record time. "Now sit back and enjoy the show. Whatever you do, don't come. If you do..." Blaine held up a paddle, his intentions clear.

Kurt's eyes widened and his cock twitched. And then he noticed what was at his feet. Oh god, that was a huge vibrator. And it had a fucking _remote_. He wanted nothing more than for that to be in him at that moment.

Blaine followed Kurt's longing gaze, and stifled a laugh. "Not for you, Kurt. At least, not _yet_." Kurt shivered with need, and Blaine nearly came at the control he had over the small boy. He grabbed the lube, and started spreading it on the vibrator. Quickly, he spread more on his fingers, and lay on his back so Kurt had an excellent view. He trailed the lube covered hand down to his ass, feeling for his entrance.

At last, Kurt realized what he was in for. He moaned as Blaine pushed a single finger in, and then another. Blaine moaned at the feeling of fullness, and cried out when his fingers brushed his prostate. Kurt was entranced, and he wanted to come just from the sight of Blaine. A third finger pushed into Blaine, and the noises the older boy was making belonged in a porno, which this was, in a way. He was fucking himself with his fingers and Kurt would have done anything to replace those fingers with his cock, which was leaking quite a bit already. Suddenly, Blaine's fingers were out of his ass and searching for the vibrator. It was in him the moment he found it, and he reached for the remote and turned it on the lowest setting. A moan passed his lips; he was not expecting it to feel that good already. He locked eyes with Kurt, who was obviously struggling not to come just from the sight of Blaine, and started fucking himself with it, hard and fast, twisting it until he found his prostate. When he did, he cried out and had to force himself not to touch his cock. _Not yet_, he kept telling himself. He turned it up, and was screaming by the time he hit level 4. Kurt was whimpering, and he swore his cock was turning purple from the need to come.

"Mmm, Kurt... you wish this was you, don't you?" Blaine managed to say through the pleasure that was threatening to make him come, "You wish that y-you had your cock shoved in m-me. Or maybe y-you're wishing for this v-vibrator in you. Right?"

"Yes, master. Please, I want it in me so badly." Neither boy really cared about the rules at this point, they were so close.

And then, in a flurry of movement, the vibrator was out of Blaine and off, and Blaine had flipped Kurt around before positioning his face at the delicious entrance just begging to be licked, fucked, anything. "I've wanted to taste more of you, ever since that Kurt sundae." And with those words, he teased around Kurt's hole, enjoying the little whimpers and moans Kurt was making. When he finally couldn't take teasing him anymore, he pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle.

Having Blaine's tongue in him was a sensation like no other. He let his head fall onto the mattress, and his knuckles were white from gripping the chains. A small "Oh god," escaped his lips but was unnoticed by his master, who was too busy fucking him with his tongue. Kurt was so close, but he couldn't grind into the mattress because he _really_ didn't want to lose the sensation of having Blaine's tongue in him. He felt the familiar tightening in his stomach, and murmured, "I-I'm close, master."

Upon hearing this, Blaine removed his tongue and sat back. "Well then, if you don't think you can control yourself..." He hunted down the cock ring, and an idea struck him. He dug around for a slightly bigger vibrator (how the hell is that even possible?) and quickly lubed it. Before Kurt realized what was happening, there was a cock ring pinching him and Blaine had three fingers in him and a fourth was pushing its way in. The pale boy gasped at the sheer pleasure that was overloading his senses, and then before he could process that Blaine had removed his fingers, a vibrator had been shoved into him.

Oh god, that had to be the biggest vibrator ever made. Even after he had been stretched with four fingers, Kurt felt like he was being ripped apart. He was sure he would've come already if he could. And then the vibrations started. Kurt yelped in shock, and was writhing on the bed, tugging at his chains as the vibrator shifted and hit his prostate. It was so incredible, he couldn't remember his own name.

"Kurt, if you can't control yourself, we'll have to tie down your legs too," Blaine warned, reaching for two cloth strips. He was very much enjoying watching Kurt as he lazily stroked his cock. He wanted to come, his cock was aching, and this was the only way to relieve some of the pressure without actually coming. He _was_ planning on fucking Kurt senseless, after all. He tied Kurt's legs to the bed, spread apart so Blaine would have an excellent view. Roughly, suddenly, he grabbed the vibrator and started thrusting.

Kurt screamed in pleasure. This was far better than anything he'd ever done, and he nearly blacked out when Blaine decided to turn it up to the next level. Ten levels in total, and Kurt was about to come just from level 2. Briefly he wondered what would happen if he set it to level 10, but decided to save that for another day. For now, he upped it to level five and was quickly rewarded with Kurt screaming, "!"

"Kurt, you do know there are ten levels. This is level 5." He thought he heard a faint "holy shit," but that may have just been his imagination. He pumped the vibrator for another minute before lubing his cock, removing the vibrator and, without warning, thrusting in.

How the hell was Kurt's hole even remotely tight after _that_? It shouldn't be possible, but somehow Kurt managed to surpass even the wildest of Blaine's expectations. So fucking _tight_ even after he'd been fucked senseless so many times. Blaine was so close, he didn't know how much he could take. Kurt was begging now, the filter between his brain and mouth shut off. Blindly, the older boy reached around and pulled off the cock ring and murmured, "Come with me."

After being denied orgasm for so long, both boys screamed out the other's name before blacking out from the pleasure. Kurt was the first to wake, and he was enjoying the last remnants of his high, with Blaine's cock still in his ass and a warm weight still pressing down on him. He shifted as much as he could until he was resembling comfortable, and just thought. _I just had super-kinky sex with Blaine. Dapper Blaine Anderson, who is secretly a kinky little bastard. My life pretty much rocks right now._ The weight pressing him into the mattress stirred, and he lifted his face out of the mattress just enough to say, "Hey, babe. That was... that was fucking incredible."

"Kurt, if you don't want to end up like this again, you'll stop swearing. It does things to me and I'm sure you can feel my cock's valiant attempts at getting hard again." _Painful attempts_, he added in his head.

"Hm... maybe I like it like this. But _fuck_," Kurt emphasized the swear, "I'm going to be sore tomorrow."

He hid a shiver at the swear. "Second that." Blaine finally gathered the energy to roll off of Kurt. "Hey, I've been wanting to see the last Harry Potter movie for a while now. I couldn't go at midnight and I've just been busy."

"How about we finish the pizza first?" Both boys laughed at the realization that they kept ditching food for sex. Which, in Blaine's opinion, is a perfectly valid reason to forget about food.

"How about we shower first?" Blaine, for the first time that weekend, really did feel sweaty and gross.

"How about you untie me first?" A trace of irritation could be found in Kurt's voice, and the shorter boy hurried to do so.

"So, shower, then food, then movie?" Kurt nodded his agreement and they set off towards the shower before Kurt realized how sore he was and promptly collapsed in pain. And, being the awesome boyfriend he is, Blaine picked him up and carried his flailing boyfriend into the bathroom.

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! I got no less than twelve reviews for the last A/N, totaling 67 reviews! I thank all of you here as well as in my replies. And then I checked my story stats. 68 favorites! 68! We need capital numbers or something for this. And I had... drumroll, please...**

**ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY-FIVE ALERTS! 125 people are regularly reading this story. Thank you, all of you. Even if you haven't favorited, alerted, or reviewed, thank you for reading. I stalk my traffic, and am just blown away by the numbers. Over 2000 of you have read this story. Two thousand people. That's more people than I will ever know.**

**Crazy. I love you all so much. All two thousand of you. I love you all to death and would TOTALLY bake cookies for all of you if it wasn't 100 degrees out. Less than three, -CatCompanion09**


	11. Chapter 9 part 1

**A/N: Oh my god, this is really pathetic, but there's shower smut! I tried to make a smut-free chapter but nope, I couldn't. I'm so sorry about how short this is, which is why I'm dividing Chapter 9 into two parts. I've been really busy because my school has a band camp required for every member of band. It's 8AM-4PM for freshmen the first week, and it's EXHAUSTING! I'm horribly sunburned right now and haven't been able to write AT ALL. I'll try to get the next part up before the weekend's over, because I know I won't be able to write during next week, even though it'll only be 12-4PM. I'll just be too tired from marching for 4 hours in direct sunlight. But I'm working on Chapter 10 and I promise, it WILL be amazing!**

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's, forcing himself to pull away from the impossibly soft lips long enough to start the water. As soon as it was running, he had reattached himself to those lips and pulled them both into the shower. He pulled away once again and grabbed the shampoo. Blaine smiled and stood in front of him, letting slender fingers work through the thick curls, untangling the few knots that had managed to form during the day. The shorter boy let his eyes drift closed, enjoying the fact that they were just there, together. And then it hit him. Kurt was his _boyfriend_. How lucky could he be to have the most incredible person on the face of the earth as his boyfriend.

He could feel water hitting him once more and knew Kurt had finished. When he made a move for the shampoo, Kurt laughed and shook his head. "No, Blaine, we haven't quite reached the point where you can wash my hair." And he began to work through his own hair as Blaine watched with longing eyes.

"Oh yes, because me washing your hair is further into our relationship than having kinky sex until neither of us can walk," the curly-haired boy retorted, making another motion towards Kurt's hair.

"Pretty much."

"You suck."

"Only if you ask politely." The classic retort sent both of them into fits of giggles. "You know, that's all you have to do." Kurt's voice had dropped significantly, and it still sent shivers down Blaine's spine.

Once again, Blaine's cock hardened in a matter of seconds. "Please," was all Blaine could say before Kurt was on his knees and had pressed his tongue to Blaine's head. "Oh god, Kurt..."

He engulfed Blaine in one quick move, and let a moan escape when he hit the back of his throat. The vibrations almost made Blaine's knees give out, and he involuntarily thrust into Kurt's mouth, earning more encouraging moans. He thrust with more confidence, now full-on fucking Kurt's mouth. His stomach was tightening, and he gripped onto the first thing his hands could find- Kurt's hair. He pulled just a little, and the resulting moan sent him over the edge. "HOLY SHIT KURT!" he cried out as he came, unable to warn him. The younger boy greedily swallowed everything he was given and licked his lips before standing up so he could kiss Blaine again. The curly-haired boy tasted himself on Kurt's tongue and his cock valiantly tried to harden once again, so much that it hurt.

"You know, Blaine, almost all we've been doing has involved some form of sex. We should just... um..."

"Have fun? But this is fun, and this is the only opportunity we'll have in probably at least a week. But... weren't you supposed to call your dad?"

Kurt's eyes widened, and he nodded. He dashed out of the shower, hastily grabbing a towel and drying off, before hunting down his phone and calling his dad. It rang once... twice...

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered on the other end.

"Dad! Hi!" Kurt was out of breath and still drying himself off with one hand.

"Hi, Kurt. You were supposed to call me in the morning, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I got sidetracked..." He tried to be as vague as possible so as not to give himself away.

"With what?" Burt was obviously suspicious, and Kurt thought of a way to twist the events of that morning into something much less... inappropriate.

"I had to stop Blaine from burning pancakes, and then we got in a little bit of a food fight." Eh, it was almost a complete lie, but you do what you have to if you want to avoid the wrath of Burt Hummel.

"Okay... just so nothing... you know... like_ that_ happened."

"No, no, no. I did have to convince Blaine that no, Tom Felton is not the hottest person to ever live, though. That title definitely goes t-" Kurt grinned, knowing that would shut his father up.

"Okay, okay, no need to get into that. Just so you're alright, and I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, what're you guys doing the rest of the evening?"

"Um, Blaine's gonna take me to see Harry Potter after we get some dinner, and then we'll figure something out, probably. Why?" It was the only question Kurt could answer with even a little bit of truth.

"Just wondering. Love you, Kurt."

"Love you too, Dad. Bye."

"Bye." As the call ended, Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. He set his phone down and turned around, only to find Blaine standing behind him.

"Tom Felton IS the hottest person who ever lived, and anyone who says otherwise is out of their mind."

"No way, there's no denying that Adam Lambert is far hotter than Tom could ever hope to be. Plus, Adam's actually gay."

"Damn, I thought I had you."

"If I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need," Kurt sang, and he smiled as Blaine hugged him.

"You already have me." Blaine started mouthing at Kurt's neck, and the taller boy pushed him away.

"Remember the shower?"

"That _was_ a very nice blowjob." Kurt hit him lightly on the back of the head.

"No, after that."

"Oh, you mean, with the not having sex? I don't know if I can handle that."

"Fucking nymphomaniac."

"That's what I intend you to be doing."

Kurt only raised an eyebrow, and Blaine started laughing, sending his boyfriend following into uncontrollable giggles. "We really should get some food. I'm starving."

"Yeah, get dressed and we'll go out somewhere. There's a decent Mexican place a few blocks away."

"Mexican food's all greasy and fattening and just gross. If you can't find somewhere with a salad, no sex for the rest of the weekend."

"Oh, come ON, Kurt, you can definitely afford to eat Mexican food for one night. I mean, look at you, you're perfect, and you'll be burning all those calories later anyway, if I have any say in it." Blaine wiggled his eyebrows and Kurt giggled a little.

"Fine, but if I'm fat and gross later in life, I'm blaming you." Blaine took his hand and smiled.

"Deal. Now let's go get some clothes." He pulled Kurt towards the bedroom, and they kept bursting into random fits of giggles for no apparent reason along the way. Perhaps their many orgasms have left them a little high, or perhaps it's the fact that two days ago Kurt would never have believed how much sex they'd be having over the weekend.

**A/N: Sorry about their exchange, it's a little... I was rather tired when I wrote it. I swear, the next part will be SO much better. I only split Chapter 9 because I wanted to post something and couldn't think of a smooth way to transition from here. I promise more silliness in the next chapter, and I think I can make Chapter 10 very interesting... ;) If you guys have any kinks I haven't gotten to, suggest them or remind me of them because I probably forgot, and I'll include them in Chapter 10, which will be very long because I want 9 to be romantic and sweet and I can't do that for very long without either angst or kinky smut in between.**

**YOU GUYS ARE ALL AMAZING AND I'M SOOO SORRY FOR THIS PIECE OF CRAP I FORCED OUT! -CatCompanion09**


	12. Not a chapter, but

**Okay. Guys, I am INCREDIBLY sorry about this. I... I wish I could have it some other way, that I could continue my chapter fics and have little Klainebows in my life, but I've hit immense writer's blocks on ALL THREE of them. So much that they're WRITER'S WALLS. So I have made the decision to end Weekend At Blaine's, Façades, AND Outlaws of Love.**

**HOWEVER**

**I have started an AU chapter fic set in a dystopian society where anyone caught engaging in homosexual acts receives a tattoo and is considered by others as a second-class citizen of Lima. It is the story of how Kurt, Blaine and their friends survive in this society. It will be rated M because of content I intend to include in later chapters. Pairings will include Klaine (obviously), Faberry, Brittana, and Samcedes. I haven't decided on the rest, but these are what I either have already written or plan on writing in the first chapter.**

**I hope you guys don't get mad at me for this decision. I really wish I had a choice, but I'm too stuck.**

**I DO have a smutty oneshot in progress as well, so I'll get that done before posting it and the first chapter of my new fic together.**

**I love you all and hope you understand my decision. -CatCompanion09**


	13. Scarves and Coffee NOT AN UPDATE

Okay. So. Fanfiction is taking smut down. This is a problem.

I will be moving over to Scarves & Coffee, as I am a Klaine writer almost exclusively.

It'll be here still until FF takes it down. And who knows, I might just continue it. ;)

The link will be on my profile. My name's Genderception on that site and everything but this, basically.


End file.
